Necesitamos de ti
by SeddieLOVE9
Summary: Sam y Freddie se amaban, hasta que una pequeña pelea termino causando un gran dolor; por alguien mas... Leeanla por favor! Les gustara. SEDDIE!
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos! Aqui les dejo mi primer FanFiction, ésta historia es totalmente Seddie 3 en ella hay amor, dolor, sufriento, amistad, coraje y porque no? Felicidad! Bueno leeanla y espero que les guste (:**

**Sam POV**

Me siento tan tan tan feliz, pues otro día mas amanecí al lado de mi novio, el amor de mi vida; Freddie, después de una noche en la que ambos nos demostramos en cuerpo y alma el amor que nos tenemos, despierto y siento la seguridad que me brindan sus brazos, me hacen sentir que nada malo en el mundo puede pasarme, simplemente lo amo. Ahora que me ha demostrado cuanto me quiere ya no siento más celos de Carly, como antes, era por eso que lo golpeaba, porque quería sentirlo, aunque fuera a golpes, también porque quería descargar un poco del coraje que tenía porque él quería a Carly… ya no más.

**Freddie POV**

''Buenos días mi amor'' le dije a Sam cuando vi sus hermosos ojos azules despiertos.

''Buenos días mi amor'' con un tono tan dulce en su voz, nada típico de ella, pero solo era así conmigo.

Recordé que mi madre no tardaría mucho en llegar ''Sam, que hora es?'' le pregunte mientras se levantaba y se envolvía con una sábana su escultural cuerpo desnudo.

Me miro y me dijo ''Son las 8:15 de la mañana'' mientras comenzaba a vestirse, y recordé ''Oh por Dios, mama dijo que llegaría a las 10 am.'' Estaba preocupado de que fuera a llegar y vernos… así!

''No te preocupes, todavía falta rato y ya me voy'' tratando de despreocuparme y yo dándome cuenta que no era nada serio, todavía podíamos desayunar

''No, no te vayas por favor mi amor'' trataba de convencerla ''Vamos a desayunar y luego te vas''

''Que más quisiera que quedarme, pero tengo que irme a casa'' se le notaba tristeza en su voz

''Ni modo'' resignadamente le dije, y quedándome unos cuantos segundos pensando recordé que nuestras madres no sabían que teníamos una relación, así que teníamos que decírselos ''Sam, cuando hablaremos de nuestra relación con…'' todavía no terminaba cuando me interrumpió.

''Tranquilo, vamos despacio'' volteando a ver al cielo ''Esta bien, creo que ya es hora. Habla con tu mamá, yo con la mía'' dijo resignadamente, pero igual algún día tendríamos que decirlo, así que pues sería mejor hacerlo de una vez.

**2 semanas después…**

**Carly POV**

Esto es tan raro, ni Freddie ni Sam han venido a ensayar para iCarly, ninguno me ha llamado ni contestado mensajes, en fin no sé nada de nadie, incluso no han ido a la escuela. Que pasara con ese par de tortolitos.

**Fin del POV**

Spencer: Hola hermanita!

Carly: Hola Spencer – con cara de indiferencia.

Spencer: Que te pasa Carly?

Carly: Pues nada, que Freddie y Sam tienen varios días sin reportarse conmigo.

Spencer: Y tu quien eres, una especie de detective? – dijo sarcásticamente.

Carly: Hablo enserio Spencer.

Spencer: Vamos, te levantare el ánimo! Ayúdame a hacer una escultura nueva.

Carly: De que se trata?

Entra Sam con una cara de tristeza, casi llorando.

Spencer: Hola niñap! Oh por Dios! Porque tan triste Sam?

Carly: Que tienes amiga?

Sam: Podemos hablar arriba?

Carly: Si claro, vamos.

Spencer: Bueno, yo me voy a la casa-calcetín de Calceto.

Las 2 están en el estudio de iCarly.

Sam: Yo… terminé con Freddie – dijo con voz cortada.

Carly: Qué? Porque? – dijo ella totalmente sorprendida.

Sam: Es que… él... tiene otra chica!

Carly: No cierto, porque lo dices?

Sam: YO LO VÍ! – comenzando a llorar – él estaba con una chica, ella lo besaba, y él no decía nada. Como pude ser tan tonta? Creer que Fredñoño estaba enamorado de mi… Por Dios!

Carly: Tranquila amiga, seguro todo tiene una explicación.

Sam: Si, Carly, la tiene, Freddie no me amó, no me ama; no me amará… Me voy a casa!

Carly: Quieres que hable con Freddie?

Sam: NO! Pero si lo ves dile que él jamás vera derrotada a una Puckett… jamás a Samantha Puckett.

Sam se fue tratando de controlarse y dejando a Carly intrigada.

Carly: Tal vez Spencer tenga razón, tengo un poco de detective.

**Carly POV**

Bueno, voy a la casa de Freddie, tengo que saber qué pasa. ''Hola Sra. Benson, esta Freddie?'' le pregunte a la mamá de Freddie.

''Si, pasa niña''

''Gracias, voy a su habitación''.

Camine hasta su habitación y toque la puerta y me indico que entrara.

''Hola Freddie''

''Que quieres Carly'' me respondió enojado

''Creo que hoy no estas de humor''

''Como puedo estar de humor cuando la chica que tantas veces me dijo que me amaba, al primer problema termina conmigo y no me quiere ver?'' dijo triste y enojado.

''Me dijo que tu salías con otra chica''

''Eso es falso, alguien nos tuvo una trampa, alguien me citó ahí, y esa chica comenzó a coquetearme''

''Entiendo, pero si todo es un mal entendido, porque simplemente no se arreglan?''

''Ja! Como si fuera tan fácil, en 1era. Sam no cree eso, y en 2da. Si lo comprendiera yo no podría perdonar su falta de confianza hacia mi, además que fue lo que ella hizo? Comenzó a salir con un chico que ni siquiera conocía ''.

''Pero, yo puedo hablar con ella y hacerla entender que…'' me interrumpió.

''No Carly, demasiado tarde. Desde hace tiempo recibí una propuesta de Beca para ir a estudiar a una de las mejores escuelas en Inglaterra… y decidí tomarla. No les había dicho nada porque estaba decidido a no tomarla, pero ahora es diferente''

''No Freddie, tú no puedes salir huyendo, no puedes decir que Sam al primer problema te deja y tú vas del país por quien sabe cuanto tiempo''

''No huiré, simplemente pienso en los 2, ella estará sola, pensara y tal vez consiga alguien más y yo, estoy viendo por mi futuro''

''Bueno, entiendo que nada de lo que te diga te hará entrar en razón''

''Así es Carls, y sabes… te voy a extrañar mucho!''

Me abrazo y al escuchar que me dijo que me extrañaría sentí que un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y sentí mariposas en el estómago, no pude evitar sonrojarme y decirle:

''Yo también Freddie'' Y lo abrase también.

''Oye no quisiera que… Sam sepa de esto hasta que yo ya este fuera de aquí, podrías callarlo por favor?''

''Como quieras Freddie''

''Le entregas esto por favor'' dijo dándome un papel, el cual me dio mucha curiosidad saber que decía.

''Si, claro! Y… cuando te vas?''

''Esta noche''

''Mmm… bueno, adiós Freddie, me tengo que ir! No te olvides de llamarme, mandarme e-mails y una que otra video-llamada por favor!''

''Claro que si''

Salí un poco triste del departamento de Freddie y decidí entrar rápidamente en mi casa para poder leer la nota de Freddie a Sam, decía:

_Hola Sam!_

_Yo le pedí a Carly que te entregara esto cuando yo ya me haya ido. _

_Tú sabes que te amo y mucho, pero yo no puedo seguir así si no hay confianza! Ten por seguro que cuando hicimos el amor fue el día más feliz de mi vida, y ese momento lo llevaré dentro de mi por siempre. Aunque esto no terminó como yo hubiera querido, no te odio ni nada por el estilo, siempre te recordare con cariño. Ah y aclararte algo, no es tu culpa que me haya ido, simplemente necesitaba esto, buscar mi futuro, aunque no fuera contigo Hasta luego Sam._

_Cariño…_

_Freddie._

Oh por Dios! Se acostaron! No lo puedo creer. No sé si deba entregarle esto a Sam…

**Este fue mi primer Capitulo! Si les gusto Comenten, si no... tambien :D Por favor, acepto todos sus comentarios, pero no sean cargados por fa, ni ofendan :) Actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda! Cuidense...**


	2. Cap 2, Embarazada?

**Hola :) Aqui les dejo el 2do. Capitulo, que espero y les guste!**

**Al dia siguiente.**

**Sam POV**

Me siento tan mal! Los días que pase junto a Freddie fueron los más felices de mi vida… en especial ese momento en que hicimos el amor… LO AMO TANTO! Sé que tal vez exagere cuando lo vi con esa estúpida chica y terminar con él, pero cuando la vi besando a MI Freddie sentí tantas emociones juntas: rabia, celos, tristeza, venganza… quería arrancarle la cabeza a esa chica babosa, no era capaz de entender por qué Freddie me había hecho eso, mi cabeza se llenó de coraje y no pensé con claridad, simplemente termine nuestra relación y busque otro chico. Estuvo mal, pero quería demostrarle que podía vivir sin él… pero fallé!

Y sigo aquí encerrada en mi cuarto, pensando, pero por fin decidí… que debo hablar con él y tratar de arreglar las cosas, no puedo vivir sin él, pero primero debo hablar con Carly, si! Eso haré, mañana en la tarde, aun no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela.

**Fin del POV**

Esa noche Sam se había decidido a tratar de arreglarse con Freddie sin saber que él ya se había ido fuera de su vida.

Al día siguiente llegó Carly a su casa de la escuela, notando que Spencer no estaba en casa. Se dirigió ella a su refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso de Té Helado, cuando de pronto entra Sam.

Sam: Hey Carls!

Carly: Que hay Sam – dijo indiferente

Sam: Decidí venir por qué he pensado mucho.

Carly: No he sabido nada de ti en semanas.

Carly: Y qué pensaste?

Sam: Carly, necesito hablar con él, decirle lo mucho que lo amo, en ese momento en que terminé con él no estaba pensado con claridad.

Carly: No, ya no lo puedes hacer!

Sam: Carly yo sé que hice mal, y me arrepiento; pero de que hablaré con Freddie, lo haré.

Carly: No Sam! Quiero decir que no puedes hablar con él, por qué Freddie no está.

Sam: No importa, puedo esperar.

Carly: No me estas entiendo Sam Puckett – dijo con tono molesto – Freddie se fue, lejos de aquí… a Inglaterra, quizás nunca regrese.

Sam: Que dices Carly? – dijo con voz cortada evitando dejar correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas – guardo silencio por unos segundos y dijo: Pero… porque se fue?

Carly: Por qué le dieron una Beca de Estudios en una de las mejores escuelas de allá.

Sam: Pero.. porque no me lo dijo? – dijo ella llorando

Carly: Él así lo quiso, y me dijo que te entregara esto – dándole el papel que escribió Freddie para ella.

Sam: Me voy! Mañana vengo… y gracias Carls.

Carly: Estarás bien Sam?

Sam: Estoy y estaré siempre bien, recuérdalo… soy una Puckett – le dijo a Carly mostrando un poco de fortaleza, pero por dentro estaba que se moría de tristeza.

**Sam POV**

Regresé a mi casa, me encerré en mi cuarto y comencé a leer la nota de Freddie, mientras lo leía no podía dejar de llorar y pensar que tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver. Después de un rato de desahogarme, decidí dejar de estar triste y seguir mi vida, después de todo llorando no iba a conseguir que el regresara y decirle que lo amo.

**Fin del POV**

**3 semanas después **

Llegaron Sam y Carly al departamento de Carly, después de un largo día de escuela.

Sam: No puedo creer que haya vuelto a reprobar el examen de Francés.

Carly: Que raro, Sam la francesa reprobó su examen – dijo sarcásticamente.

Sam: Francesa? Quiero papas fritas, tengo hambre.

Carly: Pues vamos a la cocina – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina y Sam quedándose acostada en el sofá. Sam! Pues no que tenías hambre.

Sam: Cuando he dicho que no? Tráeme las papas.

Carly: Sam no voy a hacer eso, levántate floja.

Sam: Agh! Como digas Shay! – dijo Sam y al momento de levantarse sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se obscureció la mirada dejándose caer en el sofá.

Carly: (Preocupada) Sam, que tienes, que te pasa?

Sam: No lo sé, solo tuve un mareo y me sentí débil.

Carly: Estas bien?

Sam: Si, estoy bien Carls.

Carly: Bueno, aquí tienes tus papas fritas, cómelas.

**Sam POV **

Comencé a comer y sentí algo horrible en mi estómago, las papas me dieron mucho asco, no pude soportarlas, tuve la enorme necesidad de salir corriendo al baño a vomitarlas, o quizá todo lo que había comido. Era una sensación horrible, me sentía débil y con muchas nauseas. Al salir del baño estaba Carly muy preocupada por mi.

''Que pasa Sam, que tienes?''

''No sé Carly, esas papas me dieron tanto asco que no las soporte y creo que toda mi comida de los últimos 3 meses se fue por el retrete''

''Oh por Dios Sam! Te ves realmente mal, estas muy pálida, quizá debas recostarte en mi cama y dormir un rato''

''Gracias Carly''

**Freddie POV**

Me costó mucho trabajo lograr salir de Seattle, dejando al gran amor de mi vida, desde que llegue al aeropuerto cada paso me costaba mucho, pues significaba alejarme de la mujer que más amo en el mundo y quizás nunca más volver a verla. Cuando por fin llegue a Inglaterra, ya me había resignado un poco, como parte de la beca obtuve una casa, la cual era grande y muy bonita, me instale rápido, pero aún no logro adaptarme. Me he preguntado muchas veces como habrá reaccionado Sam, me extrañara como yo a ella?

Después de un largo día de escuela, y un baño de borbujas, me recuesto en mi cama, tomo mi laptop… Oh Dios! Carly está online, no quisiera hablar con ella, pero tengo que saber algo de Sam.

**Carly POV**

Me preocupa Sam, tal vez deba llevarla con un médico, si, la llevaré cuando se despierte. Mientras me conectaré, con suerte Freddie este online.

Oh por Dios! Si esta Freddie, le enviaré petición de video llamada

''Hola Freddie''

''Hola Carly! Cómo estás?''

''Bien, y tú?''

''Bien, gracias''

''Y cómo te va por allá?''

''Muy bien, mi nueva casa es linda, tengo varios amigos, que también les gusta la tecnología, en fin… bien''

''Me alegro por ti Freddie''

''Gracias Carly''

''Oye.. y tienes alguna novia?''

''Hay chicas lindas por acá, pero no, no tengo novia''

''Bien!''

''Oye y Spens? Cómo está?''

''Bien, ya sabes cambia más rápido de novia que de calzoncillos''

''Jajaja mi buen Spencer. Amm… y... como está… Sam?'' – dijo con voz apenas perceptible.

''Ha, ella! Ella está… bien''

''Ahh, que bueno, me alegro, bueno Carly te dejo, hasta luego, cuidate''

''Ok, Freddie, Bye!''

Terminé de hablar con Freddie y fui a mi recamara a ver cómo estaba Sam, decidí no decirle que había hablado con Freddie, la busqué y para mi sorpresa no estaba ahí, y comencé a buscarla un poco preocupada, hasta que al pasar por el baño escuche que Sam estaba vomitando, y espere a que saliera, después de un rato (el cual estuvo muy malo) salió!

''Que paso ahora Sam''

''Es que cualquier olor que perciba de comida, me da un asco horrible''

''Y qué tipo de comida había en mi habitación?''

''Ah, las costillitas que traía en mi bolso, voy a bajar a la sala a ver un poco de televisión''

Sabía que algo andaba mal en ella, y tenía ciertas sospechas.

Apague la televisión ante la molestia de Sam, parecía que comenzaría a llorar.

''Sam, puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?''

''Claro Carls, lo que quieras''

''Cuando te toca tu periodo?''

''Amm… que dia es hoy?

''15''

''Ahora que lo dices, creo que ya me debió haber tocado, porque?''

''No crees que todo esto de tus malestares se deba a que… estas embarazada?

''Que? Yo no estoy… o quizás si – dijo con voz cortada – Carly, crees que pueda estar embarazada?

''No lo sé, tenemos que salir de dudas!''

''Ojala que no lo este''

''Vamos a la farmacia''...

**Ese fue el 2do. Capitulo, ojala que haya gustado; no se olviden de comentar que les pareció, agradezco sus comentarios :) Y a Caaro13; no hay problema que no te haya gustado, cada quien tiene gustos distintos :) Leeré tus historias! **


	3. Cap 3, Confirmado

**Hello to everybody! Aqui les dejo el 3er. capitulo de esta historia, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, pero necesito mas, mas comentarios positivos que me ayuden a seguir adelante con esto! Porfa :D **

**En la farmacia…**

''Vamos Sam, entra!'' – le dije y comenzamos a buscar pruebas de embarazo.

''Cual crees que sea la mejor, que no falle?''

''No se, ésta dice 99.9% de confiabilidad''

''Y éstas 2 también''

''Llevemos las 3, vamos a pagar''

Mientras pagábamos la cajera de la farmacia nos miraba raro, pero decidimos no tomarle importancia y marcharnos a mi casa para que Sam se haga su bendita prueba.

**Sam POV**

Vamos camino a casa de Carly, tengo miedo de que pueda estar embarazada, obviamente de Freddie, pero prefiero no pensar nada hasta estar segura de si estoy o no embarazada…

Al llegar a casa de Carly, me fui rápidamente al baño con las 3 pruebas, tuve que tomar como 20 litros de agua para hacerme las pruebas, entre al baño, me hice las pruebas, en cada una de ellas decía que tenía que esperar 2 min para saber el resultado, pero mejor espere como 5 para que no fueran a fallar, pensé demasiadas cosas en ese tiempo, así que sin verlas, las tomé salí del baño, Carly me esperaba afuera le di las 3 pruebas, las vio y yo vi como su expresión no era nada buena, aunque no me lo decía aun yo ya sabía… pero después me dijo ''Sam, estas embarazada amiga'' Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente…

Que iba a hacer yo? Embarazada a los 16, sola, sin el padre de mi bebé, yo quería seguir estudiando, después de todo quiero ser alguien importante en la vida, valerme por mi misma, que diría mi madre cuando lo supiera? Aunque ella no está en la ciudad, pero cuando regrese tendré que decírselo, también a Spencer y… a Freddie.

**Fin del POV **

Carly: Tranquilízate Sam, vamos a hablar. Qué piensas hacer?

Sam: Te juro que no sé, estoy muy asustada, casi en shock, yo, embarazada a los 16… no puede ser''

Carly: Y piensas decírselo a Freddie?

Sam: No sé, creo que lo mejor será que no lo sepa!

Carly: Qué? Porque?

Sam: Por qué yo no puedo arruinar su vida, sus estudios, no lo voy a obligar a estar conmigo… y escúchame bien Carlotta Shay, te vas a callar y no le dirás nada de esto a Freddie. Prométemelo!

Carly: Esta bien, te lo prometo! Pero… no has pensado en el aborto?

Sam: Qué? De que hablas Carly, estás loca? En este momento no estoy segura de nada, pero jamás sería capaz de matar a mi bebé, y déjame te digo, que aunque el mundo entero este en contra de mi, yo tendré a este bebé.

Carly: Deacuerdo!

Sam: Ya no quiero seguir platicando de esto, necesito descanzar y pensar. Oye Carly, puedo quedarme aquí?

Carly: Claro que sí, pero porque no quieres ir a tu casa?

Sam: No es que no quiera ir, es que mamá y Melanie no están en la ciudad.

Carly: Ok, sube a mi habitación a descansar.

Sam: Gracias Carly!

Ella se fue a descansar, Carly se quedó viendo televisión y rato después llego Spencer.

Spencer: Ya regresé hermanita! – dijo Spencer gritando y cargado de bolsas del súper.

Carly: Fuiste de compras?

Spencer: Sip, oye Carly porque esa carita triste?

Carly: Ven siéntate aquí conmigo, pasa algo serio.

Spencer: Que pasa? Te sientes mal?

Carly: No! La que está mal es Sam.

Spencer: Que tiene Sam?

Carly: Amm… ella, está… embarazada, de Freddie.

Spencer: Oh por Dios! Y como esta ella? – dijo con tristeza.

Carly: Triste, confundida, ahora esta en mi habitación.

Spencer: Iré a hablar con ella.

Carly: Si está dormida, déjala tranquila.

**Spencer POV**

No puede ser, la mejor amiga de Carly, a la que quiero tanto como si fuera mi hermanita, embarazada tan chiquita, necesito hablar con ella, aconsejarla y darle mi apoyo como un verdadero hermano, busco… mi ranita de la suerte, ella me dará poder para ser fuerte.

Toque la puerta y dije en voz baja:

''Sam, estas dormida''

''No, pasa Spens''

''Amm… Carly me dijo!''

Ella comenzó a llorar y yo la abrace para que llorara en mi hombro, mi ranita de la suerte si que era poderosa, ya que era muy difícil ver llorar de esa manera a una chica tan ruda incapaz de demostrar su lado débil.

''Que voy a hacer Spencer? No tengo ni idea de qué hacer con un bebé a mi edad, no puedo''

''Si podrás Sam, tú eres fuerte y aunque parezca difícil yo sé que serás una gran madre, por tu carácter, y porque nosotros siempre te apoyaremos!''

''Gracias Spencer, te quiero mucho''

''Yo también, y creo que esta demás decirte que estuvo mal lo que hiciste''

''Si, lo sé, pero solo me deje llevar por el momento y el amor que le tengo a Freddie''

''Y se lo dirás?''

''No, no quiero arruinar su vida y quiero por favor que no vallan a decírselo, eso me corresponde hacerlo, pero no sé cuándo''

''Esta bien, respetaremos tu decisión''

La volví a abrazar y Carly tocó la puerta.

''Puedo pasar chicos?''

''Si Carly, pasa'' – dije.

''Que bueno que estas aquí, aquí porque quiero decirles algo'' – un poco mas tranquila

''Dinos'' – Carly pidió.

''Decidí tener a mi bebé, seré madre soltera''

''Estas segura Sam'' – le pregunté.

''Si claro'' – respondió con seguridad en sus palabras.

''De acuerdo, mañana te llevaremos a con un ginecólogo a que te revise a ti y al bebé, a mi sobrinito – dije un poco sonriente y haciéndole cosquillas a Sam, por lo menos logre que riera un poco.

**Al dia siguiente.**

Carly: Deacuerdo señorita, gracias! – dijo ella colgando el teléfono - Sam, tienes tu cita hoy a las 12.

Sam: Esta bien, estoy nerviosa!

Carly: No pasa nada, Spencer y yo estaremos ahí, asi que vámonos.

**En el hospital.**

Enfermera: Samantha Puckett?

Sam: Soy yo, Sam por favor.

Enfermera: Deacuerdo, por aquí Sam, en esa puerta del fondo es tu consulta.

Sam: Gracias… Hola Dr. Smith.

Dr. Smith: Hola Sam, bueno aquí tengo los analisis que previamente te realizaron, e indicant que tienes 5 semanas de gestación. Felicidades!

Sam: Gracias – dijo sin convicción alguna.

Dr. Smith: Por tu edad debes tener mayores cuidados que cualquier otro embarazo, tendras que venir regularmente a consultas y a ultrasonidos para saber el sexo del bebé.

Sam: Esta bien doctor, muchas gracias.

Dr. Smith: Hasta luego Sam, cuídate!

**Sam POV **

Salimos del hospital Carly, Spens y yo, y nos fuimos a su casa, después de todo iba a vivir con ellos por unas semanas, ellos tenían hambre y Spencer comenzó a cocinar, lo cual mi estómago no soporto y tuve que salir corriendo al baño a vomitar. Los días pasaban yo seguí cada día peor, apenas percibía algún olor a comida y corría al baño a vomitar y vomitar, solo comía frutas y verduras en pocas cantidades, pues si no sucedía lo mismo. Tenía mucho sueño durante el día, iba al baño cada 5 minutos, tenía antojos, pero no podía satisfacerlos, en ocasiones me llegue a desmayar, yo le decía a Carly que no se preocupara por mi, ya que todo era natural de mi embarazo.

Cuando me recostaba para descansar, pensaba mucho y llegue a decidir decirle a Freddie que él iba a ser papá, él tenía derecho de saberlo y yo no tenía derecho de ocultárselo, aunque no permaneciera a mi lado, él debía conocer a nuestro hijo o hija; si él quería. A veces cuando Carly y Spencer se iban y me dejaban sola, me conectaba para hablar con Freddie, pero él nunca estaba online, hasta que decidí no dejar pasar mas tiempo y enviarle un e-mail:

_Hola Freddie_

_Pues tengo varios días esperando a que te conectes para decirte algo muy muy importante, pero ya no puedo seguir esperando más, espero que recuerdes aquella noche en que hicimos el amor…_

_Porque, yo… estoy… embarazada! _

_Es difícil decirte esto de esta manera, pero tenías el derecho de saberlo._

_Espero tu respuesta.._

_Sam._

Fue difícil pulsar ''Send'' pero lo envié y estaba ansiosa por una respuesta, y no quería decirle nada a Carly hasta que supiera que me diría Freddie.

Fue solo al día siguiente que tuve que esperar para leer su respuesta, estaba tan nerviosa, así que comenzó a leer:

_Hola Sam_

_Claro que recuerdo esa noche, fue buena, pero eso no significa que yo quiera hacerme cargo de tu bebé._

_Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, por mi abórtalo, no sería capaz de abandonar ahora mis estudios por un error que cometimos. _

_Si necesitas dinero o algo más, házmelo saber para qué elimines ese error._

_Freddie._

Todavia no terminaba de leerlo cuando mi corazón ya estaba roto y mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, con todo el dolor de mi corazón le mande una contestación:

_No te preocupes Freddie, tienes razón, es solo un error; mañana mismo ire a practicarme un aborto y acerca del dinero no te preocupes._

_Que te valla bien… _

_Sam_

Obviamente no iba a hacer eso, solo quería que se olvidara de mi y de MI bebé, creyendo que no existía.

Rato después llegó Carly, me vio llorando, le conté todo, y se sorprendió mucho al igual que Spencer.

**Fin del POV **

**Espero que les haya gustado! COMENTEN POR FAVOR C: **


	4. Cap 4, Nace mi bebé

**HEY! Aqui les dejo el 4to. capitulo, no los hago esperar...**

**7 meses después **

Sam ya tenía poco más de 8 meses de embarazo, tenía una gran panza, no sabía el sexo de su bebé, quería dejarlo para sorpresa, durante todo este tiempo sus síntomas fueron disminuyendo, recibía apapachos y apoyo de todos, de Carly, Spencer, Melanie y su mamá, quien le dio su entero apoyo al enterarse de que iba a ser abuela.

Carly la consentía mucho, ellas dormían en la habitación de Carly, pero ella termino mudándose de cuarto para dejarle su cama a Sam y a su sobrinito/sobrinita.

Spencer también la consentía mucho, a veces Sam lo ayudaba a hacer esculturas, incluso Spencer fue quien le dio su primer regalo al bebé de Sam. Spencer hablo con la mamá de Sam, para pedirle permiso de que Sam pudiera permanecer en su casa para atenderla, ya que Pam trabajaba y no podía atender a Sam, así que prácticamente ella vivía en la casa de los Shay.

**Sam POV**

Ahora me canso mucho, me cuesta caminar, cada vez me crece más la panza, parece que voy a explotar, casi no logro dormir, como mucho, ya sin nauseas, Carly y Spencer me tocan mucho la panza, les gusta mucho hablar con mi bebé, lo malo es que cuando le hablan mi bebito patea mucho y si me duele, me duelen mucho los pies, se me hinchan cuando trato de caminar por largo rato, y aun me faltan aproximadamente 3 o 4 semanas para aliviarme.

_Escuchaste bebé? 3 o 4 semanas para que puedas estar en los brazos de mamá, y te quiera mucho, te duerma, te dé de comer, te bañe, y te abrase; por que yo te amo bebé, te voy a amar tanto que nunca te hará falta tu papá, porque también tienes a la tía Carly, al tío chiflado Spencer, tu abuelita Pam, todos te esperamos y te amamos._

Yo le decía a mi bebé con mucho amor, así pasaron 4 semanas, era un viernes, estaba ya de plano que ni solo podía, viendo tele cuando sentí un dolor un poco fuerte que me hizo gritar y dijo Carly:

''Que pasa Sam?''

''Nada Carls, solo una patadita del bebé''

''Estas bien''

''Si, claro''

Paso un rato cuando note que estaba en un charco de agua… YA IBA A NACER MI BEBÉ! Comenzaron a darme los dolores más fuertes, Carly y Spencer me llevaron al hospital, ellos estaban más nerviosos que yo, llegamos me acostaron en una camilla y me llevaron a la Sala de Parto.

**Carly POV**

Estoy nerviosa, camino de un lado a otro Spencer también, me está poniendo más nerviosa, llegaron Pam y Melanie, horas después (para mi) llego el Doctor y dijo:

''Familiares de Samantha Puckett?''

''Nosotros'' – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

''La señora Puckett acaba de dar a luz a una hermosa niña, y las 2 están en perfectas condiciones''

Todos sentimos una tranquilidad y emoción enorme, queríamos verlas.

''Pueden pasar los 4, solo no hagan mucho escándalo, es el cuarto 485'' – dijo el doctor.

**General POV**

Ahí estaba Sam, descansando en su habitación, pero en cuanto entraron todos despertó.

Carly: Hola Sam, felicidades amiga! Tuviste una nena.

Spencer: Si, una pequeñita Sam, ojala sea hermosa como tú.

Sam: Gracias chicos, estoy esperando a que me traigan a mi bebita.

Pam: Muchas felicidades hija

Sam: Gracias Mamá!

Melanie: Felicidades Sam.

Sam: Gracias Melanie y gracias a todos por apoyarme siempre.

Enfermera: Puedo pasar? Aquí le traigo a su hija señora Puckett.

Sam: (Conmovida a punto de llorar) Mi vida, estas hermosa, eres rubia como yo, tienes mis ojos, aunque también te pareces a tu papá… eres simplemente hermosa! Te amo Valerie Samantha Benson Puckett (dándole un tierno beso a su hija).

**4 años después**

Durante este tiempo sucedieron muchas cosas, Freddie, que fue de él? Bueno pues el triunfaba en la vida, en la escuela que estudió era de los mejores alumnos, se especializó en mantenimiento de computadoras y comenzó a trabajar en una empresa de gran prestigio, era mundialmente conocida, Empresas ''Technology Edge''Aunque todo parecía ser bueno, no hubo un día en que no pensara en Sam, de preguntarse cómo estará, como le está yendo, pensara en él… lo extrañara. Eran cosas simples, pero muy importantes para él, cosas que podía saber si se conectaba y hablaba con ella, pero todo resultaba tan difícil, él pensaba: _''Si en este momento hablo con Sam, y me dice que ama y que quiere que regrese, lo dejaría todo por ir a su lado… la extraño demasiado''._

Sam, se convirtió en una gran mujer, disfruto cuanto pudo de su bebita, y en cuanto pudo tuvo que empezar a trabajar, pues se sentía mal de que Carly y Spencer siempre la ayudaban y ahora a su hija también, así que decidió comenzar a trabajar y aunque le costaba mucho dejar encargada a su hija para que se la cuidaran mientras trabajaba.

Al principio fue difícil encontrar trabajo, cuando por fin lo obtuvo, fue difícil, trabajaba en un restaurante, a veces le tocaba lavar baños, pero por mucho que le costara era por su bien y el de su hija. Meses después ella logro tener un poco de dinero ahorrado, suficiente para rentar un departamento, para dejar de molestar a Spencer o a su mamá, así que se mudó a un departamento pequeño y no muy caro, pero suficiente para ella y Valerie.

La dueña de la cadena de restaurantes donde ella trabajaba, era una señora solitaria pero de muy buen corazón, Sam y ella se llevaban muy bien, para la señora, Sam, era como una hija que nunca tuvo, le tenía mucha confianza y al saber la situación de Sam, como madre soltera, decidió nombrarla Gerente Comercial. La economía de Sam fue en aumento, hasta que fue capaz de satisfacer todas las necesidades de su hija, logró comprar una casa y auto del año, su puesto se lo permitía, y contrató a una niñera que cuidara a Valerie, a ella la crió como solo una buena madre lo hace, aunque la niña era pequeña de tan solo 4 años, era educada, cariñosa, amable, pues Sam no quería que fuera como ella lo había sido.

Asi fue de difícil la vida de madre soltera de Sam Puckett.

Carly tenía 2 años de estar saliendo con un chico que adoraba, Denni Sanders, Carly estaba muy feliz pues estudió Ciencias de la Comunicación y tenía un programa exitoso por las mañanas en la televisión, y a veces cuidaba a Valerie, a quien ella quería mucho, pues desde que nació la cuido y la quiso, aparte de que era hija de su mejor amiga.

Spencer había logrado sentar cabeza con una chica llamada Kelly, la amaba, y se casó. Compro una casa y el departamento era solo de Carly. Y aunque se casó, no había perdido su buen sentido del humor.

**COMENTEN, COMENTEN, COMENTEN... Siguiente Cap. Regreso a Seattle :D **

**LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO? (:**


	5. Cap 5, A Seattle y la conozco

**HOLA :) Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, que son 2 en 1 :D ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, POSITIVOS PORFA! **

**& Creo que esta demas decirles que iCarly NO me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes; solo la historia la saque de mi loca cabeza. **

**Freddie POV**

Hoy es un día como cualquiera, solo que hoy me llama la atención que mi jefe el Sr. Jackson, el dueño de la compañía me haya llamado para hablar conmigo.

Así que me dirigí a su oficina, toque la puerta…

''Pase Benson'' – me grito del interior de su oficina.

''Buenos días Sr. Jackson, para que me necesita''

''Benson, tenemos un problema''

''Si, que pasa señor?''

''Sucede que el presidente de una de nuestras empresas en EUA ha renunciado, y necesito una persona de confianza allá, y según usted me ha dicho, es de Estados Unidos, no es así?''

''Si si, claro, pero espere… eso significa que me está ascendiendo a Presidente?'' – dije incrédulamente.

''Así es''

''Bien y donde se encuentra la empresa''

''En Seattle''

No puedo creerlo, después de casi 4 años regresaré a Seattle, Dios mio… Gracias! Por fin veré al amor de mi vida, y estoy dispuesto a perdonar todo, con tal de estar con ella.

''Amm.. Cuando seria mi traslado?'' – dijo tranquilizándome un poco.

''Este sábado, para que el Lunes ya esté completamente instalado''.

''Esta bien, muchas gracias señor''

''No me lo agradezcas, te lo merecías''

Me resulta imposible de creer que este camino a Seattle, aunque me muera de ganas de correr a ver a Sam, primero nos instalaremos mi madre y yo.

Después de un largo y cansado camino, hemos llegado, lo primero que hice fue rentar un auto para no batallar tanto, llegamos a la casa que me proporcionó la compañía, mi mamá; ella había cambiado mucho, ya no me sobreprotegía como antes, y me dijo que preferiría un departamento pequeño para ella sola y no molestarme y así lo hice.

**Fin del POV **

Tiempo después de que Freddie había llegado a Seattle decidió que ya era el momento de ver a Sam, a Carly y a Spencer, así que un día fue a la televisora donde transmitían el programa de Carly, esperándola a su salida.

Freddie: Carly Shay!

Carly: Disculpe… - dijo confundida.

Freddie: No me recuerdas?

Carly: Oh por Dios! FREDDIE (gritó) Que sorpresa! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Freddie: Uff, lo sé, oye que te parece si te invito un Café para platicar mejor.

Carly: Claro vamos!

**En una Cafetería de Seattle.**

Carly: Y cuéntame, veniste de visita o te quedarás de nuevo aquí?

Freddie: Es por asuntos de trabajo, y regresé para quedarme.

Carly: Que bueno, me alegro que te valla bien, porque no es que me fije mucho y asi, pero se nota que te ha ido muy bien.

Freddie: Porque lo dices?

Carly: Por como vistes, tu auto del año.

Freddie: Mucho esfuerzo me ha costado. Pero tú dime cómo estas?

Carly: Muy bien, me va muy bien en el programa, próximamente me casaré, mira! – enseñándole un anillo de compromiso.

Freddie: Oh Dios! Muchas felicidades Carly. Y Spencer?

Carly: Mi hermanito se casó!

Freddie: Ahh me alegro por él, amm, y Sam? Como le ha ido?

Carly: En verdad eso te importa – dijo con tono un poco molesto.

Freddie: Claro, porque no habría de importarme?

Carly: Necesitas hablar con ella, yo no puedo decirte nada.

Freddie: Bueno, que te parece si le dices que si mañana nos podemos ver en tu departamento.

Carly: Le diré.

Freddie: Gracias! Ahora me tengo que ir.

Carly: Adios Freddie.

**En el departamento de Carly**

**Sam POV**

Fue una gran impresión saber que Freddie estaba de regreso en la ciudad, no quería verlo, pero a la vez si, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que reclamarle, tendré que ser fuerte.

Ahora voy entrando a Bushwell, con Valerie de la mano, ella tenía que venir y… conocer a su padre.

Al bajarme del auto, baje a Valerie y le dije que me esperara para sacar mi bolso, y ella no entendió y salió corriendo al departamento de su tía Carly, y yo tras de ella.

**General POV**

Tocan la puerta.

Freddie: Esa debe ser Sam – dijo muy nervioso.

Carly: Voy a abrir – abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña Valerie.

Valerie: Hola tía Carly! – dijo muy emocionada y saltando a sus brazos.

Carly: Hola Valerie, donde está tu mama, pequeñita? (Freddie no escucho esto) – y llega Sam corriendo.

Sam: Valerie no vuelvas a hacer eso porfavor.

Carly: Hola Sam, pasa.

Freddie: Ho… la Sam!

Sam: Hola Fredward! – dijo indiferentemente

Valerie: Y tú quién eres? – le dice a Freddie.

Freddie: Hola pequeña – dijo cargándola en sus brazos – pues yo soy Freddie, mucho gusto y tú cómo te llamas?

Valerie: Yo me llamo Valerie.

Freddie: Que hermoso nombre tienes, igual de hermoso que tú – dijo bajando a la niña – y de quien es está preciosa niña?

Sam: Freddie, te presento a…. mi hija!

Freddie: Que? – dijo muy sorprendido – tienes una hija Sam?

Carly: Valerie que te parece si vamos a mi recamara a jugar?

Valerie: Si tía Carly vamos!

Sam: Asi es Fredward.

Freddie: Pues.. felicidades! Y como te ha ido en tu vida?

Sam: Bien, tengo una hermosa hija, un empleo estable, tengo auto y casa propia.

Freddie: Ah, me alegro por ti, y tu… esposo?

Sam: No estoy casada.

Freddie: Y el papá de Valerie?

Sam: Mi hija sabe que él no forma, ni formará parte de nuestras vidas.

Freddie: Ella no tiene padre?

Sam: No! Porque su padre al momento de saber que ella existía la consideró un error, él quiso que me deshiciera de ella.

Freddie: Siento mucho que hayas pasado por eso. Ese hombre debe ser idiota para no querer a una niña tan hermosa, yo la acabo de conocer hace 10 minutos y ya me ha robado el corazón.

Sam: Ay por favor Freddie, conmigo no te queda decir eso. Conmigo no te funciona hacer como que nada sabes!

Freddie: No te entiendo, explícame por favor.

Sam: Para qué quieres que te explique algo que sabes perfectamente bien, tú sabes que Valerie es tu hija, no me vengas a mí con tus mentiras de que nada recuerdas.

Freddie: Que estás diciendo Sam? – dijo con voz cortada – Valerie es… mi hija? NO PUEDE SER.

Sam: Claro que es tu hija, o que, tu pensabas que no existía, que me había deshecho de ella cuando me lo pediste? Pues no!

Freddie: Sam, no entiendo de que estás hablando! Valerie es mi hija – comenzando a llorar – Por Dios! Porque nunca me dijiste que estabas embarazada de mi? Porque? – dijo enojado y llorando.

Sam: (Llorando) No mientas Freddie, por supuesto que lo sabias, yo te lo dije y tú me dijiste que eso había sido un error, que me deshiciera del ''error'', y yo decidí tener a mi bebé, ser madre soltera, Carly y Spencer fueron los que siempre me ayudaron, me apoyaron, dándome el amor que necesitaba, a mi y mi hija.

Sabes cuan tan difícil es ser madre soltera?

Freddie: Sam, yo nunca supe de tu embarazo, así que no mientas, me hubiera gustado… tener a mi hija conmigo!

Sam: A si? Qué fácil es decir para ti ''mi hija'', dime si tu pasaste noches en vela cuando ella estaba enferma, dime si tú le enseñaste a comer, a caminar, a leer, dime si tu trabajaste lavando baños para poder darle de comer, para mandarla a la escuela, comprarle ropa, comida.

Y lo más importante, donde estabas cuando yo más necesitaba de ti, cuando Valerie necesitaba de ti, necesitamos de ti Freddie, tienes idea de cuánto ha sufrido ella por creer que su papá no la quiere?

Freddie: Basta Sam basta! No quieras hacerme ver como el malo del cuento cuando tú alejaste de mi a MI HIJA 4 años.

Sam: Yo no te la oculte, tú no la quisiste, cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, no quería decirte nada, porque no quería arruinar tu vida u obligarte a estar conmigo solo por el bebé, pero después lo pensé bien y creí que tenías el derecho de saberlo y te mande un email diciéndote que íbamos a ser papás, pero tú me respondiste que me hiciera un aborto y ya.

Freddie: Jamás recibí ese email que dices, y mucho menos te respondí eso. Si yo hubiese sabido que estabas embarazada de mi, hubiera sido capaz de dejarlo todo por ustedes, otra historia seria en este momento.

Sam: Pero no lo es Freddie – dijo gritando.

Después de un momento de silencio, Freddie continúo.

Freddie: Sam, recuerdas más o menos en que fechas enviaste ese dichoso email?

Sam: Amm… creo que, aproximadamente 1 mes después de que te fuiste.

Freddie: (Pensando) Porque un día no encontraba mi Laptop, era extraño, recordaba perfectamente donde la había dejado, pero no estaba ahí, y cuando por fin la encontré mi mama le tiro accidentalmente un vaso de agua, y dejó de funcionar.

Sam: Tú crees que…?

Freddie tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento de Carly.

Sam: A dónde vas Freddie?

Freddie: Tengo que hablar con mi mamá.

Sam: (Gritando) Carlyyy!

Carly: Que pasa Sam?

Sam: Puedes cuidar a Valerie un momento? Vuelvo rápido.

Carly: Si claro!

Sam: Gracias – y salió corriendo tras Freddie.

**LES GUSTO? C O M E N T E N siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? :)**


	6. Cap 6, Conviviendo!

**iCarly no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo la historia!**

**Freddie POV**

(Manejando su auto y dirigiéndose al departamento de su madre) No puedo creerlo, mi mundo ha cambiado totalmente, tengo una hija! Gracias Dios, aunque me duele mucho haber estado lejos de ella 4 años, perdiéndome el comienzo de su vida, también estar cerca de Sam, porque, porque, porque, porque? Tengo que llegar al fondo de este asunto.

Ya llegue a casa de mi madre y toque la puerta fuertemente.

''Que pasa hijo, porque tocas la puerta de esa manera?'' me dijo extrañada y dejando la puerta abierta.

''Tenemos que hablar mamá. Dime, tú sabias que Sam estaba esperando un hijo mío?'' le pregunté directamente.

Ella me respondió ''De que me estás hablando Freddie?'' como si nada supiera.

''Mamá por favor, dime la verdad… Lo sabias?'' le dije gritando.

''Si… si lo sabía!''

''No puede ser… y porque diablos no me lo dijiste?'' dije lleno totalmente de coraje.

''No quería que arruinaras tu vida'' me respondió comenzando a llorar, como si sus lágrimas solucionaran algo.

''Eso era algo que no te correspondía decidir, y dime, como hiciste para poder entrar a mi mail?''

''Una persona me ayudo, en verdad tu contraseña no era difícil''

En ese momento entro Sam, después de haber escuchado lo anterior.

''Porque lo hizo señora? Tiene idea de cuánto he sufrido?''

''Perdónenme los 2 por favor, estoy muy arrepentida'' exclamo mi mamá muy triste.

Y Sam le respondió ''Mire señora, no soy rencorosa, yo la podría perdonar por todo lo que me hizo a mí, eso no importa; lo que en verdad importa es que dejó a MI hija sin su padre, la ha hecho sufrir, y eso es lo que nunca seré capaz de perdonarle''

''Oh por Dios! Tengo una nieta!'' dijo muy sorprendida.

''Si mamá, mi hija'' le dije ya más calmado ''Y sabes, no puedo perdonarte por lo que hiciste Marisa Benson''

''Escuche señora, el día que mi hija sea capaz de comprender todo esto y llegue a perdonarla, la perdonaré yo también'' y salió Sam muy enojada y llorando.

''Olvídate de mi, mamá'' dije muy decepcionado ''Ahora tengo que aprovechar el tiempo perdido con mi hija, 4 años perdidos de Valerie… gracias a ti Marisa!'' le dije muy decepcionado de ella y ella se quedó llorando desconsolablemente pidiéndome perdón.

Salí del departamento de mi mamá tratando de llegar rápido a Bushwell, pues era obvio que Sam iría por… nuestra hija.

La alcance antes de que entrara al edificio y le grité

''Sam, Sam, espérame por favor''

''Ahora que quieres?'' me dijo un poco enojada

''Sé que todo esto es muy difícil, tanto para ti, para mi y para Valerie''

''Si, y mucho Freddie''

''Y ni tu ni yo tenemos la culpa de esto…''

''Se directo quieres Benson?'' dijo con tono de molestia.

''Quiero… que hablemos con Valerie y le digamos, claro! Poco a poco, que yo… soy su padre y…''

''Pues… estoy de acuerdo, y que más?''

''Sam, crees que podamos… convivir como familia? Entiendes mi propuesta? Quiero que seamos pareja otra vez, ahora desde 0'' dije muy tímidamente, con miedo de su reacción.

''Crees que eso es tan fácil para mi como tú lo dices? O para Valerie?''

''Yo nunca dije que fuera fácil, ni de un día para otro, quiero que lo intentemos Sam, porque a pesar de los años que han pasado, yo.. te sigo amando'' le dije tomando sus manos.

''Enserio Freddie?''

''Si Sam, créeme que en estos más de 4 años, no hubo un día en que no dejara de pensar en ti. Te lo juro Sam, lo que te estoy diciendo… es lo que en verdad siento. Te amo Sam!''

''Amm.. yo! Creo que… también te amo Freddie!'' dijo con poca fuerza en su voz.

''En verdad Sam, hablas enserio?''

''Si Freddie, te amo, aunque más de un día llegue a querer odiarte por lo que me habias hecho, nunca pude hacerlo, mi amor por ti siempre pudo más, y eso fue lo que me hizo hablarle bien de ti a mi hija!''

''Nuestra hija''

''Nuestra hija Freddie'' dijo soltando una sonrisa bella ''Pues, necesito pensar si quiero que volvamos a ser pareja, dame un poco de tiempo'' al escucharla casi me dio a entender que si quería intentarlo.

Fue tanta mi alegría que no pude evitar besarla, y recordar el dulce sabor de sus labios que durante tanto tiempo me hicieron falta. Ella me separo y me dijo

''Freddie, en que quedamos?''

''Perdoname Sam, no pude evitarlo… pero tu tampoco me despreciaste''

Me abrazo sorpresivamente ''Te extrañe demasiado Fredward, me hiciste mucha falta''.

''Igual yo Sam, ahora vamos por nuestra hija'' dije ahora muy feliz.

**Fin del POV**

Entraron por la niña y fueron a la casa de Sam.

Freddie: Valla! Qué bonita es tu casa Sam.

Sam: Gracias Freddie.

Valerie: Oye mami, tengo hambre.

Freddie: Yo también mami – dijo sonriendo.

Valerie: No! Ella solo es mi mamá (abrazando a Sam), tú no tienes mamá? – preguntó la niña inocentemente.

Freddie: No tengo (triste), me puedes prestar a tu mami un ratito?

Valerie: Bueno, pero un ratito chiquito.

Sam: Asi que estos niños tienen hambre! Pues iré a la cocina a ver que les preparo.

Valerie: Siiiiiiiiiiii, mami puedo ir a ver las caricaturas en mi cuarto?

Sam: Si hija, y luego vienes a comer.

Valerie: Esta bien mami – dijo antes de salir corriendo a su recamara y detenerse a hablar con Freddie que estaba sentado en la sala – Oye Freddie, quieres que te enseñe mi recamara?

Freddie: Si claro.

Valerie: Vamos – dijo la niña muy emocionada.

Freddie: Te apuesto a que llego primero que tú.

Valerie: No es cierto – empezando a correr – te voy ganando.

Y llegaron al cuarto de Valerie.

Freddie: No puede ser Valerie, corres muy rápido.

Valerie: Mira, esta es mi recamara.

Freddie se quedó sorprendido al ver que la recamara de Valerie era hermosa, un sueño de cualquier niña de 4 años, llena de juguetes y peluches, y muchos detalles de niña.

Freddie: Que bonito es tu cuarto! – dijo mientras se sentaba al pie de su cama.

Valerie: Gracias, mi mama me compro todo.

Freddie: Ahh, que bonito! Oye Valerie y tu papá?

Valerie: Yo no tengo papá, porque él no me quiere – dijo muy triste la niña.

Freddie: No, no digas eso, mira tú eres una niña hermosa, de buen corazón y tu papá si te quiere, o mejor dicho te ama con todo su corazón, y siente mucho haberte dejado solita, pero el pronto regresará, ya lo veras.

Valerie: De verdad Freddie? Mi papi va a regresar? – dijo la niña brincando de emoción.

Freddie: Si, te lo prometo.

Valerie: Qué bueno! Por qué así podre entregarle lo que le tengo guardado desde hace mucho tiempo para mi papi.

Freddie: A si? Y que es?

Valerie: Nadie sabe que es, ni mi mama, pero te diré a ti, nada más a ti.

Freddie: De acuerdo.

La niña se dirigió a una repisa en la pared arriba de su cama, tomo un peluche, metió la mano en la espalda del peluche y saco una pequeña llave. Después abrió un buró y dentro de él había un baúl no muy grande y con la pequeña llave abrió el candado que aseguraba el baúl y saco una hoja de cuaderno con unas pequeñitas huellas de pies en ella.

Valerie: Toma Freddie, léelo.

Ella había metido sus pies en pintura y los plasmo sobre la hoja y con garabatos apenas entendibles Freddie logró leer: _''Papa, quiero seguir tus pasos''._

**Freddie POV**

Cuando leí esto, el corazón se me arrugo, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me dieron tantas ganas de llorar y de gritarle a mi hija que soy yo su padre, pues me di cuenta realmente de la falta que le había hecho a mi hija. No me pude contener una que otra lagrima se me escapo y Valerie se dio cuenta y me pregunto:

''Porque lloras Freddie?''

''Oh, por nada, es que está muy bonito tu dibujo''

''Gracias, lo hice con mucho amor para él''

''Y cómo fue que lo hiciste?''

''La mamá de Stephanie me ayudo, porque Stephanie le iba a regalar uno a su papá y su mamá me pregunto que si quería hacer uno para el mío''

''Y que le dijiste?

''Que yo no tenía papá, pero me dijo que no importaba, que de todos modos algún dia tenía que conocerlo y entregarle esto''

''Y porque quieres seguir los pasos de tu papá?'' dije evitando que notara mi voz cortada.

''Por qué mi mama me ha dicho que mi papi está lejos por que tiene una vida en la que le va bien, porque estudio mucho y yo quiero ser como él aunque no lo conozca''

''Valerie, me regalas un abrazo por favor?''

''Siiiiiiii, Freddie quieres ser mi papi de mentiritas?''

''Claro que si Valerie, seré tu papá!

De pronto Sam grito desde la cocina: ''Ya está la comida chicos, vengan a comer''

Y Valerie me llevo hasta la cocina de la mano y muy contenta le dijo a Sam:

''Mira mami, Freddie es mi papi'' dijo la niña muy feliz.

Sam se quedó impresionada creía que ya le había dicho la verdad.

''Si!'' dije ''Soy su papa de mentiritas, como ella dice''

''Ahh, que bien'' contesto Sam con tranquilidad en su voz ''Valerie, siéntate en la mesa porque ya vamos a comer''.

''Si mami, pero primero debo lavarme las manitas'' dijo la niña y se fue al baño.

''Wow, nuestra hija es muy educada, no se parece a ti''

''No, creo que saco un poco de tu carácter y algunas cosas más'' dijo Sam sirviendo la comida en la mesa

''Sam.. Creo que este es el momento para hablar con Valerie, decirle la verdad''

''Tan pronto?'' me dijo Sam un poco asustada.

''Entre más rápido sea, será mejor Sam'' dije tomando su mano.

''Esta bien' me respondió resignada.

**Fin del POV **

La niña llegó a la mesa, Freddie se levanto para sentarla en la silla, un poco mas alta que las demás.

Sam: Hija, tenemos que hablar contigo, es algo serio.

Valerie: De que mami?

Freddie: De tu papa Valerie.

Valerie: Mi papi? Ya va a venir a verme? Cuando? – dijo la niña muy emocionada.

Sam: Valerie…

Freddie: (Interrumpiendo a Sam) Mira Valerie, tu papá amaba a tu mamá, pero por un pequeño problemita él se tuvo que ir lejos de tu mama, pero él no sabía que tu existías, porque todavía estabas adentro de tu mami. Y cuando ella se lo iba a decir, una personita muy mala no dejo que él supiera que tu ibas a nacer, por eso tu mami te tuvo solita.

Valerie: Entonces quien es mi papá?

Sam: Tu papi es… Freddie!

Valerie: De verdad mami?

Sam: Si mi amor!

La niña se bajo de la silla y corrió a abrazar a Freddie con mucho cariño

Valerie: Que bueno! Me alegro mucho de que seas mi papá Freddie, yo te quiero mucho, porque juegas conmigo y platicas conmigo.

Freddie y Sam se sintieron tan aliviados cuando vieron que su hija estaba muy feliz.

Freddie: No estas enojadas conmigo Valerie?

Valerie: No papi, espere por mucho tiempo para poder abrazarte y decirte que te amo papá!

Las lágrimas de Freddie comenzaron a correr y abrazo fuertemente a su hija, diciéndole al oído _Yo también te amo mi princesita! Pequeño pedacito de mi corazón! _Y Sam llorando ante la conmovedora escena del padre de su hija y su hija.

La nueva familia terminó de cenar, vieron películas, jugaron, se divirtieron y Valerie se tuvo que ir a dormir.

Freddie: Buenas noches mi amor.

Valerie: Buenas noches papi, te quiero mucho.

Freddie: Yo más mi princesa, descansa.

Sam: Buenas noches Valerie, hasta mañana mi bebé.

Freddie: Sam, tengo que irme a mi casa a dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar.

Sam: Bueno, también yo, hasta mañana, que descanses – y Freddie le robó un beso en la boca.

Freddie: Mañana vendré a ver a mis 2 más grandes amores, Adiós! – sale Freddie de la casa de Sam.

Sam lo acompaño hasta la puerta y al salir Freddie e irse, ella se quedó tan feliz y grito: _TE AMO FREDDIE, _luego tapándose la boca para no despertar a su hija y brincando de felicidad, pero sin gritar.

**Comentarios positivos, me ayudan a seguir adelante :) **


	7. Cap 7, La boda de Carly

**Hola! Perdon por la pequeña tardanza, procurare que no suceda mas.**

**iCarly no me pertenece...!**

**Al dia siguiente.**

Sam: Buenos días Valerie. Como amaneció mi princesa?

Valerie: Buenos días mami. Bien!

Sam: Vamos, levántate para que te metas a bañar y desayunemos juntas para llevarte al jardín de niños – le dijo levantándola de la cama.

Valerie: Si mama – todavía un poco adormilada.

La niña se levantó y se metió a bañar mientras Sam preparaba el desayuno, después arreglo a su hija para mandarla a la escuela, Valerie era una niña muy bonita, de ojos azules, rubia y de tez blanca, delgada y muy cariñosa.

Sam: Siéntate en la mesa, ahí te sirvo tus hot-cakes.

Valerie: Que rico mami!

Tocan la puerta.

Sam: Quien será tan temprano? – Abrió la puerta, era Freddie, le dio los buenos días y la beso en la boca – Pasa Freddie, estamos desayunando.

Freddie: Gracias Sam – entrando a la cocina – Hola mi princesita, como amaneció la niña más bonita de todo el mundo?

Valerie: Hola papi, que bueno que viniste, bien gracias papi. Quieres desayunar con nosotras?

Freddie: Claro, si tu mama me deja.

Sam: Claro, siéntate, enseguida te sirvo. Y a que viniste tan temprano Freddie?

Freddie: Vine para llevar a mi hija por primera vez a la escuela.

Valerie: De verdad?

Freddie: Claro que si princesita.

Valerie: Bueno, ya termine, voy a lavarme los dientes para irnos papi.

Freddie: Ándale pues, córrele.

Sam: Y no llegaras tarde a tu trabajo?

Freddie: No, no hay problema, entro a las 8 y salgo a las 7.

Sam: Ahh, que bien, yo trabajo de 8 a 6.

Freddie: Y quien cuida a Valerie?

Sam: La tia Carly – dice muy sonrientemente.

Freddie: Oye que te parece si en la tarde paso por ustedes y vamos a visitar a Carly, y le damos la noticia de la familia Benson Puckett?

Sam: Perfecto, pero ahora tengo que irme, y debes llevar a Valerie a la escuela – toma una identificación – ten necesitas tener esto, te lo pedirán en la escuela.

Freddie: Es una identificación de niños, cierto? – leyéndola.

Sam: Si, con esa ID puedes recoger a Valerie a la salida.

Freddie: _Valerie Samantha Benson Puckett? _Nuestra hija lleva mi apellido? – dijo sorprendido

Sam: Claro, es tu hija.

Valerie: Ya estoy lista – grito la niña corriendo por la casa – adiós mami.

Freddie: Ahh… vámonos pues!

Sam: Adios hija, que te valla bien y te portas bien.

Valerie: Si mami – dándole un beso a su mamá.

Freddie platico por el camino con su hija, cosas que no sabía, también cosas divertidas, etc. Él se puso muy feliz cuando Valerie le preguntó que si podía decirles a todos en la clase que él era su papá, a lo que le respondió que sí. La dejo en el kínder y se fue a trabajar muy feliz, por esa niña que desde que vio por primera vez le robo el corazón sin saber aún que era su hija. A la salida fue por ella, y fueron a casa de Carly, Sam y Freddie saliendo de su trabajo.

**En casa de Carly.**

Tocan la puerta.

Valerie: Hola tia Carly – dijo emocionada.

Carly: Hola Valerie, que hay chicos?

Sam: Venimos a visitarte amiga.

Freddie: Deberias sentirte orgullosa – dijo sonriente.

Carly: Pasen chicos, siéntense. Y porque debo sentirme orgullosa Freddie.

Freddie: Porque eres la primera en recibir la visita de la Fam. Benson Puckett.

Carly: Oh por Dios! Enserio chicos, son novios de nuevo?

Sam: Amm, no exactamente, pero lo estamos intentando, así como una… ''prueba''.

Valerie: Si, mi papi Freddie nos visita mucho, y es muy cariñoso conmigo.

Carly: Aww, que lindo.

Denni: (Saliendo del ascensor) Carly, hola mi amor!

Carly: Hola mi amor – dijo saludándolo de beso en la boca.

Denni: Hola Sam.

Sam: Que hay Denni?

Denni: Amm, disculpa, no te conozco amigo – dijo amistosamente refiriéndose a Freddie.

Freddie: Mucho gusto, soy Freddie Benson, amigo desde pequeños de Carly y… novio de Sam.

Sam: Freddie! – casi gritándole.

Freddie: Como sea, tú debes ser el prometido de Carly.

Denni: Asi es, próximamente… vamos a casarnos.

Carly: Si – dijo muy feliz.

Sam: Y cómo van los preparativos Carly?

Carly: Genial, pero es agotador, que todo este perfecto el día de la boda, es realmente difícil. Pero solo estamos a un poco más de un mes, que nervios.

Tocan la puerta

Carly: Yo abro – abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano con su esposa – Spencer! Que emoción verte hermanito.

Spencer: Lo mismo digo Carly, te extrañaba hermanita.

Carly: Nos vimos la semana pasada – dijo un poco extrañada.

Spencer: Como sea.

Valerie: Tío Spencer – dio corriendo y saltando a sus brazos

Spencer: Hey pequeña, cómo estás? Estas enorme niña y bonita como tu madre.

Carly: Hola Kelly, pasa, siéntate! [Kelly esposa de Spencer]

Kelly: Gracias Carly – dijo entrando en el departamento – Hola Sam, hola Valerie – siendo respondida en sus saludos.

Spencer: Freddo, que haces aquí niño… adulto!

Freddie: Regresé para quedarme, con Sam… y mi hija.

Spencer: Ahh, que bien, me alegro por ustedes.

Carly: Oh Kelly, él es Freddie, uno de mis mejores amigos, el papá de Valerie y… pareja de Sam.

Sam: Agh! Como sea.

Catherine: Mucho gusto Freddie.

Freddie: Igual

Denni: Oigan tengo una idea, que les parece si ya que estamos todos reunidos, vamos a comer a algún restaurante?

Sam: Si, pollo frito – dice con deseo… y hambre.

Valerie: Habrá costillitas?

Carly: Creo que sí, Sam pequeña.

Valerie: YEAHH! Vamos.

Freddie: Vamos pues.

Spencer: Chicos, es bueno volver a verlos a todos. Oigan, pero tengo que regresar a casa temprano, tengo que terminar una escultura.

Kelly: Amor, ya te dije que eso puede esperar un poco.

Spencer: Pero la gelatina…

Carly: Vámonos hermanito.

Todos pasaron una buena tarde en el restaurante, luego Freddie se tuvo que ir a trabajar y Sam ya no, regreso a su casa. Los demás un rato después también se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Habían pasado casi 5 semanas desde que Freddie supo de Valerie era su hija, en este tiempo, a veces Freddie iba temprano a casa de Sam, a veces por las noches y raramente uno que otro día no iba, pero siempre llamaba a Valerie para saber cómo estaba.

Sábado, hoy era el día de la Boda de Carly, Freddie se quedó en su casa cuidando a su hija, mientras que Sam se fue desde temprano al departamento de Carly para ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

Sam: Carlotta Shay próximamente de Sanders, ya llegué – dijo gritando

Carly: Si, ya lo noté – grito desde arriba – acá estoy, sube por favor.

Sam: Después de robar tu comida.

Carly: Sam!

Sam: De acuerdo ya voy – subiendo las escaleras.

En la habitación de Carly.

Sam: (Al ver a Carly llamando por teléfono muy nerviosa) Con quien hablas?

Carly: Estoy llamando a la chica que vendría a maquillarme y peinarme, no ha llegado, hace mucho que debió haber llegado.

Sam: A qué hora?

Carly: A las 3 – dijo muy nerviosa, casi gritando.

Sam: Carly, son las 3:06 pm.

Carly: Si! No lo entiendes? 6 minutos Sam, 6 minutos – dijo aún más nerviosa.

Sam: Tranquilízate Carls, siéntate, relájate, te casas amiga!

Carly: Si – dijo feliz y más tranquila.

Sam: Y dónde está tú vestido?

Carly: Sobre mi cama – digo haciéndole notar que era obvio que ahí estaba pero no lo había visto.

Sam sacó el vestido de la caja en la que se encontraba y se impresionó al ver un vestido tan bonito.

Sam: Wow! Carly está hermoso tu vestido.

Carly: Lo sé, fue el mejor que pude haber escojido.

Tocan la puerta.

Carly: Oh por Dios! Tocan la puerta, esa debe ser la chica retrasada que debió haber llegado hace 11 minutos.

Sam: Dios! Yo abro.

Maquillista: Buenas tardes, casa de la señora Carly Shay?

Sam: Si, pasa, ella está arriba.

Después de alrededor de 1 a 2 horas, Carly estaba lista para ser la futura señora de Sanders. Y mientras la maquillista arreglaba a Carly, Sam se arreglaba sola, con un vestido corto y negro, zapatos del mismo color y su joyería plateada, su cabello ondulado con un pequeño detalle brilloso. Y listas las mujeres.

Sam: Oh, por, Dios! Quedaste bellísima amiga. Luces genial Carls.

Carly: Gracias Sam. Tú también luces genial.

Suena el PearPhone de Sam.

Sam: Oh, es Freddie. Hola?

Freddie: _Sam, estoy aquí afuera esperándote para irnos a la iglesia, y la limousine de Carly también está aquí._

Sam: Que la limousine ya está abajo – le dijo en voz baja a Carly – De acuerdo Freddie, bajamos en un segundo.

Freddie: _Ya sé cuánto es para ustedes un segundo… Mujeres! – _Le colgó a Sam.

Carly: Sam, sigue mi maquillaje perfecto, creo que tengo una machita aquí – señalando su cachete.

Sam: No tienes nada Carly, luces excelente. Amiga, no dejes que los nervios te traicionen. Y ya vámonos.

Tocan la puerta y Sam abre, era Freddie.

Freddie: Vengo por ustedes, porque si no, nunca llegaremos.

Sam: Ya estamos listas.

Freddie: Oh por Dios! Te ves… hermosa Carly.

Sam se molestó un poco y le dio un codazo a Freddie, no con tanta fuerza, sino Sam sola se hubiera dejado sin pareja.

Carly: Gracias Freddie.

Freddie: Tú también luces hermosa… preciosa Sam.

Sam: Como sea.

Freddie puso sus brazos para que Carly y Sam los tomaran y dijo: Nos vamos?

Al llegar Carly en su limousine a la iglesia, su hermano, la ayudo a bajar para llevarla hasta el altar.

Spencer: Que hermosa te ves hermanita.

Carly: Gracias Spens.

Spencer: Aún no puedo creer que mi pequeña hermanita Carly se valla a casar.

Carly: Créelo hermanito, dentro de poco seré Carly Sanders.

Spencer: Estoy tan emocionado por ti. Y adivina quién vino a tu boda!

Carly: (Casi al borde de las lágrimas) PAPÁ!

Gral. Steven Shay: Hija mía!

Carly: Papi, eras lo único que me hacía falta para que éste día fuera perfecto, te extrañé tanto.

Gral. Steven Shay: Yo también te extrañe mucho hija, y me alegra mucho poder estar contigo en un momento tan importante de tu vida.

Carly: Gracias papá – dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

Gral. Steven Shay: No llores Carly, en éste día no debe haber lágrimas – tratando de contenerse de llorar también.

Carly: Tienes razón papá – secándose sus lágrimas.

Spencer: Vamos Carly… ya es hora.

Sam y Freddie venían tras de ellos, eran sus padrinos de lazos, y un poco más atrás otros de los padrinos, amigos de Denni, Carly y algunos familiares.

Denni vio cómo se dirigió Carly hasta el altar. La ceremonia fue bonita y emotiva, se prometieron amarse hasta la muerte. Mientras la ceremonia se desarrollaba Sam imaginaba que tal vez podría ser ella la que estuviera en el lugar de Carly, con el gran amor de su vida… Freddie.

Freddie imaginaba que tal vez podría ser él el que estuviera en el lugar de Denni, con el gran amor de su vida… Sam.

La ceremonia terminó y comenzó la fiesta, fue realmente divertida, con mucha música y baile, Sam y Freddie se estaban divirtiendo mucho juntos, su hija también, pues había niños de su edad… y Carly, increíblemente feliz con su ahora esposo. Cuando Valerie termino quedándose dormida en los brazos de Sam, decidieron marcharse y Freddie las llevó a su casa.

**En este cap le dí un poco de protagonismo a Carly... se lo merecía :p jaja COMENTEN POR FA!**


	8. Cap 8, Acepto

**Next chapter :) Espero les guste.**

Varios días después de la boda de su mejor amiga, Sam, tenía constantes sueños en los que se soñaba casándose con Freddie, y siendo por fin una familia feliz con Valerie, su hija.

**Sam POV**

Creo que llegó el momento.

Mensaje de texto.

De: Princesa Puckett

Para: Freddie

_Podrías venir a casa, por favor?_

De: Freddo

Para: Sam

_Está bien, voy para allá cuando salga del trabajo… hoy salgo a las 9 pm._

De: Princesa Puckett

Para: Freddie.

_Ok, gracias _

Tocan la puerta, espero que sea él, me dirijo hacia la puerta y la abro ''Hola Freddie''

''Hola Sam'' me respondió como muy forzado.

''Te pasa algo Freddie?'' le pregunte un poco preocupada

''No, para nada, solo que fue un día muy pesado''

''Ahh, me imagino''

''Bueno… donde esta Valerie?''

''Fuimos al parque, jugamos un rato y llego muy cansada y ahora está dormida''

''Bueno, voy a verla y regreso… me imagino que tenemos que hablar y por eso me citaste'' – dijo como si estuviera molesto

''Así… así es''

''Regreso en un momento''

''Esta bien'' le conteste mientras se iba a la recamara de Valerie, y me quedaba en la sala pensando, desde que Freddie llego a la casa lo note como… molesto y solo me dijo que estaba 'cansado' no sé, creo que algo tiene, aww ya no sé si deba decirle que quiero hacer oficial lo nuestro… Oh Dios! QUE HAGO? Después de un rato de pensar me levanto y me dirijo al cuarto de Valerie, note que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada y escuche le estaba diciendo algo a nuestra hija, aunque ella estaba dormida.

''… me duele haber estado lejos de ti 4 años y de tu mamá, sabes Valerie? Eres mi vida y yo AMO a tu mamá con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, ella es la mujer de mi vida, soy tan feliz con ella y contigo, pero creo que ella ya no siente lo mismo por mi, he luchado por ella y parece que ya nada será igual''

Así que decidí entrar en ese momento y decirle con voz baja: ''Tienes razón Freddie, ya nada será igual''

''Sam'' dijo sorprendido ''Porque lo dices?''

''Porque a partir de este momento todo será mucho mejor que antes para nosotros y nuestra hija''

''A que te refieres?'' dijo confundido.

''Freddie, no quiero ser tu novia… quiero casarme contigo''

''Hablas enserio Sam'' alzando la voz, a punto de despertar a Valerie.

''Shhh! Claro que si''

''Salgamos de aquí'' me dijo tomándome de la mano llevándome a la sala, y sentándome, haciéndome esperar, él salió corriendo hacia afuera, solo escuche el sonido de la puerta de su auto y después el entrando en la casa y me dijo:

''Sam, quiero pedirte formalmente que… te cases conmigo, aceptas'' dijo abriendo una cajita bonita con una anillo de compromiso HERMOSO adentro, lo cual me puso demasiado feliz y comencé a llorar de felicidad.

''Claro que si mi amor'' dije muy feliz.

Él también se puso muy feliz me cargo y empezó a darme vueltas diciendome en el oído TE AMO!

''Ya bájame Freddie, vamos a sentarnos. Oye amor, una pregunta''

''Dime Sam''

''Acaso traías preparado el anillo en tu auto, como si pidieras matrimonio a diario?''

''Claro que no, solo que muchas veces estuve a punto de pedirte que te casaras conmigo, pero siempre hubo algo que no me lo permitía, hasta ahora, sé que fue improvisado, pero no quería perder este momento… era el indicado''

''Te amo Freddie''

''Te amo también Sam'' y unimos nuestros labios, AMO sus besos y a todo él.

''Mi amor, cuando quieres que sea la boda?''

''Tu cuando quieres que sea?''

''Te parece en 1 mes?''

''Perfecto'' solo un mes para mi boda con el único hombre que he amado.

Nos quedamos acostados en el sillón, comenzamos a besarnos, luego nuestros besos empezaron a subir de intensidad, nos acariciábamos con tanto amor, nos volvíamos a conocer después de años sin vernos. Estaba nerviosa, estábamos a punto de hacer el amor, y no estaba segura de hacerlo, no era fácil después de tantas cosas, pero tampoco quería detenerlo, decidí preguntarle algo:

''Freddie, has tenido alguna novia mientras no estuvimos juntos?''

''No Sam, por supuesto que no, tampoco he tenido relaciones con nadie desde que tú lo hicimos. Jamás hubiera sido capaz''

''Me alegro''

''Espero que tú tampoco''

''Baboso'' le dije 'indignada' y seguimos besándonos.

Nos fuimos a mi recamara, cerramos la puerta con llave, no quería que por alguna razón Valerie pudiera vernos, comenzamos despojándonos de nuestras ropas, me encanto como me trató con tanto cariño y ternura, creo que fue mejor que la vez pasada.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y no estaba conmigo en la cama, me sorprendí mucho y reconozco que tuve un poco de miedo, me levanté y me puse mi bata para comenzar a buscarlo, y Oh sorpresa! Estaba en la cocina, desayunando con Valerie, y mi hija estaba lista para la escuela, me sorprendió mucho que Freddie haya cocinado y estuviera dándole de comer a nuestra hija con tanto amor y a la vez divertido. Así que aparecí diciendo:

''Buenos días amores''

''Buenos días mami'' me dijo Valerie dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla.

''Buenos días mi amor'' dijo Freddie dándome un tierno beso en la boca.

''Tengo hambre, me invitan a desayunar con ustedes?''

''Claro mami, siéntate''

Comencé a comer y estaba muy rico el desayuno y dije ''Eres excelente cocinero Freddie''

''Gracias'' me respondió.

Y Valerie dijo ''Creo que cocinas mejor que mamá, papi'' soltando una risita burlona.

''Jaja cállate Valerie''

''Solo estaba bromeando mami, tu cocinas delicioso, si no pregúntale a Pedro el perro callejero''

''Aceptalo Sam, soy un Chef…''

''Como sea''

Freddie tuvo que irse un poco más temprano de lo normal al trabajo, así que yo lleve a Valerie a la escuela, después me fui al trabajo, nunca había comenzado un día tan feliz como hoy…

En el trabajo decidí pedirle vacaciones a la señora dueña de la empresa, para comenzar con los preparativos de mi boda y me las concedió. Freddie y yo decidimos que viviríamos juntos hasta que nos casáramos, tal vez sea algo tonto, si ya hasta tenemos una hija, pero fue un acuerdo de los 2.

Varios días después, un domingo familiar de los que ya acostumbrábamos pasarlos todo el día, juntos, hoy fue un día bonito, nos divertimos mucho juntos, después de todo no nos contó tanto ser una familia como yo había creído.

Valerie se había ido a dormir y Freddie y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala y nos pusimos a platicar.

''Amor, te hace falta algo para continuar los preparativos de la boda?'' me preguntó Freddie.

''En cuanto a dinero no, tengo casi todo: el salón, la iglesia, los meseros, el banquete, los padrinos, las bebidas, la música, el pastel, etc. Mañana tengo que ir a recoger las invitaciones, los invitados y lo más importante''

''Aun falta algo?''

''Mi vestido de novia, tonto''

''Pero, si tienes como 2 semanas diciendo que vas a comprar el vestido''

''Pero todos los que he visto son…''

''Deja te ayudo… un asco''

''Brujo''

''Mañana después de recoger las invitaciones, pasaré por Carly para que me ayude a escoger un vestido''

''Me parece bien, estamos a solo 1 semana mi vida…''

''Lo sé'' y nos besamos tiernamente.

''Mi vida, hay algo que quiero decirte''

''No se te ocurra decirme que ya te arrepentiste de casarte conmigo'' dijo bromeando.

''Claro que no! Me ofendes! Lo que quería decirte o más bien proponerte… que dejes tu trabajo''

''Qué estás diciendo Fredward?''

''Escucha… durante muchísimo tiempo has tenido que mantenerte a ti y a nuestra hija… sola, y me gustaría que dejarás tu trabajo para que le dediques el 100% de tu tiempo a Valerie…''

''Pero siempre lo hago'' Lo interrumpí.

''Pero aún más tiempo, además ya no tendríamos que batallar para saber quién recoja de la escuela a Valerie o quien la cuide mientras trabajamos, sabes que no tienes necesidad alguna de trabajar, con lo que ganó es más que suficiente para los 3''

''Eso suena genial… pero yo no podría dejar así como así a mi jefa, a esa señora que es alguien a quien estimo mucho, también recibí un gran apoyo de su parte''

''No te estoy pidiendo que la dejes de tratar, puedes seguir viéndola y tratándola… escucha! No quiero sonar machista, un machista que solo piensa que lo correcto es tener a su mujer en la casa para mantener aseado su hogar y cuidar a los niños… no! Pero me encantaría llegar todos los días y tú estés esperándome, con nuestra hija para comer, tal vez esperándome para darme una queja de la niña, yo que sé! Que piensas?''

''Tienes razón Freddie, hablaré para pedir mi renuncia''.

''Agradezco tu comprensión Sam, te amo.''

''Yo también te amo Freddie''

**Les gusto? Comenten Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**Proximamente: La Boda de Sam & Freddie.**


	9. Cap, Sam and Freddie's wedding

**iCarly no me pertenece, eso todo mundo lo sabe!**

**Al día siguiente.**

Sam toca la puerta de la nueva casa de Carly.

Carly: Hola Sam, se me hace tan raro que tengas que tocar la puerta para entrar en mi casa.

Sam: Si, a mi también.

Denni: Hola Sam.

Sam: Que hay Denni.

Denni: Sam, sabes que puedes venir aquí como si fuera tu propia casa.

Sam: Incluso robar su comida?

Carly: Sam!

Sam: De acuerdo.

Carly: Y dónde está Valerie y Freddie?

Sam: Valerie no quería venir conmigo, así que Freddie se la llevó a su trabajo.

Carly: Ah! Pues vámonos pues.

Denni: Cuidense chicas, yo tengo que regresar al trabajo.

Carly: Hasta en la noche amor – y se despide de él y se va junto con Sam.

Las 2 amigas se fueron de compras, Sam compró cuanta cosa se le puso enfrente diciendo: ''Esto es adorable'' y Carly solo sonreía al ver a su amiga tan feliz. Carly supo que era tiempo de darle su gran noticia a Sam.

Carly: Sam, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Sam: Qué Carly, suéltalo!

Carly: Amiga, tengo 4 meses de embarazo.

Sam: En serio? Muchas felicidades amiga, no sabes que bendición acabas de recibir y que responsabilidad, y Denni ya lo sabe?

Carly: Si, y se puso tan feliz.

Sam: Me alegro por ustedes, voy a ser tía – dijo gritando.

Después entraron en la Casa de vestidos de novia, y tardaron mucho tiempo, porque Sam se probaba y se probaba vestidos y ninguno la convencía, hasta que vio uno y dijo: ''Oh por Dios, es… hermoso, me lo llevo'' sin siquiera probárselo supo que su vestido era perfecto.

En la noche en casa de Sam, estaba esperando a que llevara Freddie a su hija después de pasar todo el día con él.

Freddie: Llegamos.

Sam: Hola, como les fue amores?

Valerie: Genial mami, la amiga de mi papá jugo conmigo toda la tarde… - Mientras Sam se preguntaba extrañada ''amiga?''.

Freddie: Es Trina, mi secretaria. La cuido mientras yo trabajaba.

Sam: Se supone que tú la cuidarías… Agh! Como sea.

Valerie: Y cuando papi terminó sus tareas, fuimos a comer a McDonald's y me subí a todos los jueguitos, y gané un oso de peluche rosa! Mira mami – mostrándole su oso de peluche.

Sam: Es genial pequeña.

Valerie: Y cuando salimos de McDonald's corrimos bajo la lluvia hasta el auto de papá, fue genial mami, pero ya tengo sueño.

Sam: Vamos a acostarte mi vida.

Valerie: Hasta mañana papi, me la pase increíble hoy contigo.

Freddie: Yo también me la pase súper, ahora vete a acostar, que descanses princesa.

Sam se llevó a la niña a dormir y regreso y Freddie seguía ahí.

Sam: Sigues aquí.

Freddie: Estas molesta Sam?

Sam: No, porque habría de estar molesta si a mi hija la cuido una extraña, en vez de su padre – dijo sarcásticamente.

Freddie: Tranquila Sam, no pasó nada, simplemente a Valerie le cayó muy bien y comenzaron a jugar y divertirse, que hay de malo en eso?

Sam: Es una extraña.

Freddie: Sam, por favor no exageres, no me digas que vamos a pelear por una tontería.

Sam: (Suspiró resignada) Tienes razón. No debemos pelear, porque pasado mañana es nuestra boda.

Freddie: Tienes razón mi vida, no puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido.

Sam: Lo sé, tengo todo listo.

Freddie: Créeme que estoy muerto de nervios.

Sam: Imagínate yo. Oye Freddie, ya sabes la noticia de Carly?

Freddie: No, cuál es?

Sam: Que Carly está embarazada.

Freddie: En verdad, que alegría, mañana paso a su casa a felicitarla y a Denni.

Sam: Si, dentro de poco seremos tíos.

Freddie: Y ojala también papás de nuevo.

Sam: Que dijiste Freddie?

Freddie: Nada! Bueno Sam, tengo que irme, recuerda que mañana viernes no iré a trabajar para que comencemos a mudarnos a mi casa, de acuerdo?

Sam: De acuerdo, estoy tan emocionada.

Freddie: Igual yo, Sam me voy pues…

Sam: No te vallas, mira afuera está cayéndose el cielo, puede pasarte algo en el camino – refiriéndose a la tormenta que afuera caía.

Freddie: Oh, me encanta que te preocupes por mí. Me dejaras quedarme aquí?

Sam: No, ahora vete. Haha es broma, claro que puedes quedarte.

Freddie: Genial, aún recuerdo nuestro acuerdo, así que dormiré en el sofá.

Sam: ''_Agh, ese tonto acuerdo, en que estaba pensando cuando acepte cumplirlo, eres una estúpida Sam'' _Bueno… como quieras, hasta mañana – dijo Sam mientras se iba a su recamara.

Sam cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se recostó un rato en su cama y después se metió a bañar en el baño de su recamara.

Freddie estaba pensado en el poco tiempo que faltaba para que se casara con Sam, y mañana iban a comenzar a mudarse a su casa, y como no podía dormir decidió ir al cuarto de Valerie, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se dirigió al cuarto de Sam, para platicar con ella, si es que estaba despierta. Entró tocando suavemente la puerta, diciendo: ''_Sam?_'' Comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente y se dio cuenta que ella no se encontraba en su cama, se adentró más en el cuarto y escucho la regadera, la puerta del baño no estaba bien cerrada, así que entró y escucho a Sam cantando una canción con voz baja, Freddie respiró profundamente y percibió el olor que lo hipnotizaba, el de Sam, así que sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a desvestirse y se metió a la regadera con ella.

Sam: (Asustada) Freddie, que estás haciendo?

Él no le respondió nada solo comenzó a besarla con mucho amor, Sam lo disfrutaba pero intento separarlo de ella para decirle ''Freddie, recuerda… el acuerdo… que hicimos''.

Freddie: Al diablo con el maldito acuerdo, mi amor por ti, puede más que cualquier acuerdo y más.

Sam no dijo nada, solo correspondió, se dejó llevar, disfruto el momento, la última noche en que haría el amor con Freddie antes de que se casaran, fue una mágica noche para ambos.

El viernes por la mañana Valerie no tenía clases, entonces durmió hasta que Sam y Freddie decidieron despertarla, alrededor de las 9 am. Para desayunar y comenzar a mudarse.

Sam: Termina pronto Valerie, para que comiences a empacar tus cosas.

Valerie: Esta bien mami, pero a mi me gusta mucho mi recamara y no quisiera cambiarla.

Freddie: No te preocupes mi princesita, en mi casa hay muchos cuartos para que escojas el que tú quieras y lo decores como tú quieras, es más, en cuanto termines de empacar nos vamos directo a todas las tiendas que quieras para que busques con que adornar tu recamara. Te parece bien?

Valerie: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Ya termine mami.

Sam: Ok mi vida, ahora levanta tu plato y puedes ver la tele.

Valerie: Y también comenzare a guardar mis cosas para irnos rápido – dijo la niña corriendo a su cuarto.

Sam: Me impresiona como siempre pones alegre a Valerie, y nunca le niegas nada. Aunque no creo que este del todo bien que le des todo lo que te pide.

Freddie: Eso no importa, ella es buena niña y se lo merece, merece que su papá la quiera y le cumpla sus deseos por todo el tiempo perdido.

Sam: Como sea. Voy a mi recamara a empacar, tu ve a ayudar a Valerie.

Freddie: De acuerdo – le da un beso en la boca – te amo Sam.

Sam: También te amo Freddie – correspondiéndolo.

**Sam POV. **

Han pasado tantas cosas; mi regreso con Freddie, él como papá de mi hija, la boda de Carly, las noches que pasamos juntos, ahora… me caso y vamos a vivir juntos… no puedo creerlo. Estoy tan emocionada…

Freddie: (Gritando) Sam, ya estamos listos, bueno, Valerie.

Sam: Yo también.

Valerie: Mami ya puedo subirme al auto de papá?

Freddie: Claro que si mi amor, ve.

Sam: Me cuesta un poco de trabajo dejar mi casa.

Freddie: No la dejarás, vendrás de vez en cuando para darle mantenimiento, porque ésta casa es tuya y no la puedes abandonar.

Sam: Tienes razón, lo que pasa es que aquí viví muchos momentos importantes de mi vida.

Freddie: Ahora yo soy parte de tu vida – besándola con ternura.

Sam y Freddie salen de la casa, y ella la cierra muy bien, tal vez dentro de mucho tiempo no podrá visitarla.

Todo estaba listo para que se fueran a casa de Freddie, 20 minutos después se iban acercando a un fraccionamiento residencial con enormes y hermosas casas, entraron y la casa más lujosa y llamativa de todas era la de Freddie.

Todos entraron en la casa, Sam y Valerie estaban impresionadas por la casa tan bonita de Freddie.

Freddie: Mis amores, están en su casa.

Valerie: Wow papá, es… asombrosa.

Freddie: Te gusta, princesa?

Valerie: Me encanta.

Freddie: Y a ti Sam?

Sam: Ah… también, es muy bonita.

Freddie: Me alegro que les guste, miren ella es Mary – llamando a la muchacha.

Sam: Mucho gusto Samantha, pero pueden llamarme Sam.

Mary: Mucho gusto señora.

Freddie: Ella es mi futura esposa, para mañana.

Mary: Muchas felicidades señores.

Sam: Gracias. Ah y mira, ella es nuestra hija Valerie.

Valerie: Hola.

Freddie: Mary puedes retirarte a tus labores, yo les mostraré la casa a Sam y a mi hija.

Y la muchacha se va a la cocina.

Valerie: Cual será mi recamara, papi?

Sam: Tranquila Valerie.

Freddie: No hay problema, vengan conmigo.

Aquí hay 5 habitaciones y aparte el de servicio, bueno 4 menos mi recamara, así que Valerie escoge el que más te agrade.

Después de ver las recamaras, Valerie selecciono una.

Valerie: Papi, me gusto la que tiene una ventanota y un balcón.

Freddie: De acuerdo, esa será tu recamara. Ve hablale a Mary para que te ayude a desempacar tu ropa, después decoramos tu cuarto, correcto?

Valerie: Si papi – le dio un beso en el cachete y salió corriendo.

Sam: Me encanta verla feliz.

Freddie: A mi también. Pero ahora hay que escoger nuestra recamara.

Sam: Pues a mi me parece perfecta la tuya, tiene una cama grande, ventanas grandes por donde el Sol se asoma por las mañanas, con vista al jardín y a la alberca. Solo hay que cambiar ciertos detalles para que no luzca tan seria la habitación.

Freddie: Qué? Es perfecta.

Sam: Perfectamente aburrida.

Freddie: De acuerdo, como diga y mande mi reyna.

Sam: Eso, así me gusta. Oye necesito ponerme ya a preparar todo lo que usare mañana.

Freddie: Tienes razón, iré a buscar mi esmoquin que compre hace días.

Sam: Y hoy por la tarde llega mi vestido de novia.

Freddie: Espero con ansias a que terminen estas horas de espera y casarnos…

Su día tan cansado terminó y su sábado, el día de su boda, apenas iba comenzando.

Sam y Freddie se saludaron, se dieron los buenos días, comieron junto con su hija y rato después llegaron Carly y Denni, para que Denni se fuera con Freddie y Carly con Sam y Valerie. Así que la próxima vez que Sam y Freddie se vieran, sería frente al altar.

Carly: Hola Sam.

Sam: Hey Carls.

Freddie: Hola Carly, Denni, muchas felicidades por su bebé.

Denni: Gracias hombre, vámonos, que el día será largo.

Sam: Nos vemos en la tarde mi amor – besando a Freddie.

Freddie: Cuídense chicas, adiós amor.

Sam y Valerie fueron a casa de Carly.

**Sam POV**

Nervios a todo lo que dan, mi estilista fue a casa de Carly para maquillarme y peinarme, Carly se encargó de todos los demás detalles, estaba tan nerviosa porque todo saliera bien, quería estar perfecta. Después de 2 o 3 horas estaba lista solo falta ponerme el vestido de novia, y Carly me dijo.

''Sam, ahora comprendes el nerviosismo que me invadió el día de mi boda?''

''Totalmente Carls, ahora ayúdame a ponerme el vestido''

''Wow Sam, tu vestido es… hermoso y perfecto''

''Algo me dijo que era el indicado'' dije mientras me lo ponía.

Me gustaba como me veía con mi vestido blanco de strapless, con detalles muy bonitos, cola de novia un poco larga, con mi cabello ondulado hacia un lado con una flor blanca deteniendo y sosteniendo mi rubio cabello.

''Ahora, qué me falta, que me falta, que me falta? El velo, dónde, dónde está?'' dije muy nerviosa

''Sam…''

''Dónde está el…?''

''Lo tienes en la mano Sam''

''Ah, ya lo… sabía'' dije sarcásticamente.

''No te preocupes amiga te comprendo, ahora vámonos, no puede haber boda sin la novia''

Suena el celular de Carly y ella lo revisa.

''Es Denni, dice que ellos ya están en la iglesia''

''Que alivio'' dije suspirando.

''Qué dices?''

''No, nada! Qué será mejor que nos vallamos ya, el chofer aguarda por la Princesa Puckett''

''Sam, amiga, te ves hermosa''

''Gracias Carls'' dije abrazándola tiernamente como amigas que somos ''Y Valerie?''

''Esa ternura de niña está más que lista, solo llámala para que podamos irnos''

''Valerie, vámonos hija, te vas a ir con el tío Spencer y la tía Carly''

''Mami, te ves muy muy muy bonita'' dijo emocionada.

''Gracias mi amor, tú también te ves hermosa, más de lo que ya estas''

**Fin del POV**

Salieron de casa de Carly, Sam se subió a la lujosa limousine que aguardaba por ella, Spencer, Carly, Valerie y Kelly se fueron en el auto de Spencer detrás de la limousine de Sam.

En la iglesia, mientras esperaba por Sam, Freddie estaba platicando con sus amistades, cuando de pronto llegó alguien que no se esperaba, Marisa Benson, su madre. Y se dirigió a hablar con ella.

Freddie: Amm… no esperaba verte por aquí.

Marisa: Discúlpame hijo, sé que no estoy invitada y que no soy bien recibida, pero no quiero por ninguna razón perderme la boda de mi único hijo, con la mujer que ama.

Freddie: No niego que aún no puedo perdonarte, pero tampoco te voy a correr ni mucho menos, puedes estar aquí.

Marissa: Gracias Freddie.

Freddie: Pero luego hablaremos seriamente.

Marisa: De acuerdo.

Freddie: Te dejó, porque Sam ya está por llegar y voy adentro.

Como 2 o 3 minutos después llegaron, Spencer bajo del auto y las chicas se metieron a la iglesia, todo estaba listo. Él que por tantos años fue como un hermano mayor para Sam, él que siempre la apoyó y ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, Spencer, sería quien la entregaría en el altar.

Spencer abrió la puerta de la limousine, tomo la mano de Sam, la ayudó a bajar y la tomo del brazo mientras ella se bajaba el velo de novia y comenzaban a caminar rumbo al altar, mientras tanto Spencer le decía a Sam.

Spencer: Muchas felicidades Sam.

Sam: Muchas gracias Spens, gracias por todo, tu sabes que eres para mí como un hermano al que quiero mucho.

Spencer: Y tú para mí como una hermanita. Te deseo lo mejor en tu matrimonio. Y te valla como te valla contarás conmigo siempre.

Sam: Y tu conmigo.

**Freddie POV**

Al ver entrar a Sam por la puerta de la iglesia, vestida de novia, se veía tan… BELLA! Sentí como un escalofrio recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentí un nudo en la garganta, y ganas de llorar cuando la veo tan bella y dispuesta a compartir nuestras vidas para siempre, simplemente no pude evitar que las lágrimas se me salieran, pero pude contenerme cuando Spencer me la entregó y me dijo:

''Te entrego a Sam, mi pequeña hermanita, para que la cuides, la respetes y la ames, y hazla feliz, de acuerdo''

''De acuerdo mi querido Spencer, te lo agradezco''

Tome su velo para levantárselo y verle su hermoso rostro, la enorme felicidad que sentía era simplemente… indescriptible, no había palabras suficientes. Solo pude decirle ''Estas hermosa, preciosa… bellísima Sam'' y ella me respondió ''Tú también estas muy guapo''

En la ceremonia aceptamos unirnos hasta la muerte, y cosas así hasta llegar a la pregunta tan esperada:

Padre: Tú, Fredward Benson, aceptas por esposa a Samantha Puckett? Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Freddie: Si, acepto.

Padre: Tú, Samantha Puckett, aceptas por esposo a Fredward Benson? Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Sam: Si padre, acepto.

Padre: Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Fredward puede besar a la novia.

Se unieron en un beso lleno de amor ante los aplausos de todos y mientras Valerie corría hacia sus padres para abrazarlos y aparece Carly gritando: ''_Foto!''_

De ahí salió el nuevo matrimonio Benson Puckett se dirigió a la fiesta, una fiesta divertidísima, con mucho baile y música, se respiraba la tranquilidad y el amor en el ambiente.

Sam y Freddie estaban viviendo el día más feliz de su vida, Sam y Freddie bailaron por primera vez como matrimonio, partieron su pastel, cantaron, jugaron… simplemente eran felices.

Pasaron una excelente luna de miel, en un hotel lujoso de Seattle, fue muy romántico y a la vez un poco fuerte, su primera vez de su vida de casados. Mientras su hija era bien atendida por Carly.

**¿Qué les pareció, bien o mal?**

**¿Comentan por favor?**

**LOS AMO CHICOS :D**


	10. Cap 10, un accidente

**Hey, hey, hey! Aqui les dejo el siguiente Capitulo, espero que les guste... :)**

**ni iCarly, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al genial Dan Schneider, solo es mia la historia que desarrollo.**

Algunos meses después Carly estaba en casa de los Benson Puckett, tomando un café con Sam, en el jardín, ya con su notable embarazo.

Sam: Y cómo te ha ido en tu embarazo amiga?

Carly: Muy bien, mi bebé es tranquilo, patea de vez en cuando.

Sam: Y ya sabes que va a ser?

Carly: Si, será un niño – dijo muy emocionada – me dijeron cuando tenía 5 meses, ahora tengo 7.

Sam: Que emoción, felicidades Carls.

Carly: Gracias Sam. Y tu matrimonio cómo va?

Sam: Excelente! Freddie es muy cariñoso, amoroso y detallista. Todos los días me sorprende y me enamora cada vez más. El día de cumpleaños de Valerie le regalo una esclava de oro con su nombre grabado, fue algo tan emotivo.

Carly: Me alegro mucho, y ahora donde ésta él?

Sam: En el trabajo, no debe de tardar en llegar, casi siempre viene a comer.

Cuando se escucha que llega a casa la camioneta de Freddie a la casa y Valerie que jugaba en el jardín corrió hasta donde él acababa de llegar para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo y Freddie toma a su hija en brazos y camina hasta donde se encuentran Sam y Carly.

Freddie: Hola amor – besando a Sam – Hola Carly, como estas?

Carly: Hola Freddie, muy bien, gracias.

Freddie: Y mi sobrinito/sobrinita? – bajando a su hija de los brazos para que ella se valla a jugar.

Sam: Sobrinito!

Freddie: En verdad?

Carly: Si, voy a tener un niño.

Freddie: Pues felicidades, te ves hermosa con tu embarazo Carls.

Carly: Gracias Freddie, y ustedes qué? Cuando le encargaran un hermanito a Valerie?

Sam casi se ahoga con el café.

Sam: Pronto, pronto.

Carly: Bueno me tengo que ir, porque tengo cita con mi ginecólogo y veré allá a Denni.

Freddie: Adiós Carly, me saludas a tu marido.

Sam: Con cuidado amiga.

Carly: Hasta luego – y ella se va.

Sam llama a Mary y le encarga que lleve la comida para que Freddie comiera. Freddie comió y Sam dijo que no tenía hambre, platicaron un rato mientras su hija jugaba aventando una pelota.

Rato después Freddie y Sam se iban a meter a la casa para descansar un rato antes de que Freddie tuviera que regresar al trabajo.

Freddie: Princesa, ya metete, ahorita mamá te saca a jugar otro rato.

Valerie: Si papi, ay voy.

Ellos se metieron y subieron a su habitación, se recostaron un rato y Sam dijo:

Sam: Amor, creo que Valerie sigue jugando afuera – mientras se levantaba a asomarse por la ventana para buscarla.

Freddie: Pues abre la ventana y dile que ya se meta.

Sam: (Gritando) Valerie, deja tu pelota y metete a la casa.

Valerie: Si mami.

Entonces la niña dejo la pelota cerca de la alberca y al querer darle una patada, la niña piso la pelota, se resbaló, se golpeó y cayó a la alberca.

Sam aterrorizada gritó: _''Valerie!''_

Freddie: Qué pasa Sam? - dijo asustado por la forma en que Sam gritó.

Sam: Valerie se cayó a la alberca – dijo llorando y gritando desesperada.

Los 2 salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían, Freddie corrió más rápido que Sam y sin pensarlo se aventó directamente a la alberca para sacar a su hija, y Sam desesperada gritaba: _''Sácala rápido Freddie, Valerie, hija, vamos Freddie, sácala pronto'' _llorando demasiado preocupada por su hija.

Cuando Freddie la sacó la niña estaba desmayada.

Sam: Como esta Freddie, como ésta nuestra hija?

Freddie: No sé, creo que esta desmayada – dijo con voz cortada y muy preocupado.

Sam: Llamemos a una ambulancia.

Freddie: No hay tiempo Sam, vamos a llevarla nosotros al hospital lo más rápido posible. Voy por las llaves de la camioneta.

Se subieron a la camioneta Sam llevaba a su hija en brazos, aún empapada y desmayada. Freddie estaba nervioso, preocupado y aun así iba conduciendo a toda velocidad para llegar lo más rápido que pudiera a urgencias.

Sam: Mi amor, despierta – dijo llorando desconsolablemente – Dios, por favor no permitas que nada malo le pase a mi hija.

Después de 4 o 5 minutos de camino, cuando en realidad eran 15, llegaron, Freddie tomo a la niña en brazos y salió corriendo a Urgencias, gritando que lo ayudarán y Sam corriendo tras de él. Un doctor llego la puso en una camilla y ordeno que se la llevaran a checar a la niña y preguntó:

Doctor: Que fue lo que paso?

Sam estaba llorando mucho y no podía casi hablar, Freddie la abrazó consolándola y habló por ella.

Freddie: Nuestra hija estaba jugando, se resbalo, se golpeó y cayó a la alberca en nuestra casa.

Sam: Nuestra hija va a estar bien.

Doctor: Tenemos que revisarla primero para poder darles un diagnóstico, al parecer no fue tan grave, lo difícil de esta situación es que la niña llego desmayada.

Freddie: Haga lo que tenga que hacer Doctor.

Doctor: Me retiro, en breve les avisaré que es lo que sucede.

Sam se quedó llorando muy preocupada por su hija, Freddie también se sentía igual, pero no podía estar igual que Sam, por qué era él el que tenía que apoyarla.

Fueron alrededor de 2 o 3 horas en las que el Doctor salió a darles razón de Valerie a sus padres, para Sam y Freddie fueron horas eternas, llenas de angustia y miedo, las horas más largas y horribles de sus vidas.

Freddie: Ya Sam, tranquilízate, verás que todo va a salir bien.

Sam: Tengo miedo.

Doctor: Señores Benson.

Sam: Qué pasa? Como está mi hija?

Doctor: La niña está bien, solo fue el golpe en la cabeza que recibió, fue un poco fuerte y el agua que respiró al caerse. El golpe no fue nada grave, solo que la niña se desmayó, y el agua que respiró se la sacamos, ahora ella está bien.

Freddie: Podemos ir a verla?

Doctor: Aún no. La niña está dormida por los medicamentos que le administramos, para que no le duela la cabeza cuando despierte, pero cuando puedan pasar, la enfermera se los hará saber.

Sam: Gracias a Dios, muchas gracias doctor.

Doctor: Me retiro. Para servirles.

Freddie: Ves mi amor? Valerie es una niña sana, no paso del susto.

Sam: Me alegro mucho… Freddie, perdóname.

Freddie: Porque?

Sam: Sé que tú también estabas tan preocupado y asustado como yo, y aun así te mostraste fuerte para darme apoyo, yo debí ser más fuerte y darme cuenta que tú también necesitabas un poco de consuelo.

Freddie: No te preocupes Sam, para eso estoy, para ser tu apoyo siempre.

Sam: Te amo Fredward.

Freddie: Yo también te amo, princesa Puckett.

Sam estaba desesperada por entrar a ver a su hija, se levantó del sillón y se sintió mareada, a punto de caerse, en cuanto Freddie vio que Sam casi se desmaya corrió a detenerla para evitar que se cayera, eso lo preocupó.

Freddie: Estás bien Sam?

Sam: Si… si, lo que pasa es que todo esto me puso un poco mal.

Freddie: Estás segura? Estamos aquí en el hospital, puedo llamar a alguien para que te revisen.

Sam: No, no hace falta. Lo que pasa es que no he comido, en la mañana solo me tomé un café y ya, es solo eso, que no he comido bien.

Freddie: De acuerdo… mira ahí viene el doctor.

Doctor: Pueden pasar a ver a su hija, está en el cuarto 248.

Sam: Gracias doctor – mientras salían corriendo hacia allá.

Entrando en el cuarto de Valerie.

Valerie: Mami, papi – dice la niña alegre y un poco débil.

Sam: Como estás mi vida?

Valerie: Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien mami.

Freddie: Nos asustaste bebé.

Valerie: Lo siento papi, te prometo que seré más cuidadosa al jugar, pero es que me aburro mucho jugando solita, necesito alguien con quien jugar.

Sam: (Nerviosa) Pronto hija, pronto.

Valerie: Y cuando voy a poder salir de aquí? No me gusta el hospital.

Freddie: Mañana por la mañana cariño.

Valerie: Van a venir por mi?

Freddie: No, porque nos quedaremos toda la noche a cuidarte.

Rato después la niña se quedó dormida, y Sam y Freddie que quedaron dormidos en un sofá del cuarto de Valerie, unas horas después Freddie despertó y también despertó a Sam para que fueran a comer algo juntos a la cafetería del hospital.

Comieron juntos y volvieron al cuarto para dormir otro rato en lo que amanecía, cuando eran casi las 6 de la mañana Freddie despertó y vio que Sam no estaba ahí, y Valerie estaba totalmente dormida, así que salió sin hacer ruido y comenzó a buscar a su esposa, al cabo de un rato la encontró, ella no esperaba verlo y se sorprendió un poco.

Freddie: Donde estabas Sam?

Sam: Amm…

**Les gustó? Dejen review por favor, y diganme que les parecio :) **


	11. Cap 11

**HEY :) Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, que espero les guste...**

**iCarly no me pertenece!**

**Flashback **

**Sam POV**

Algo no andaba bien en mí, últimamente no me había estado sintiendo bien, hoy estuve a punto de desmayarme frente a Freddie, creo que sé que es lo que pasa, será posible? Que emoción! Aprovechare que Freddie está dormido para ir con el Doctor.

''Buenas noches Doctor, puedo pasar?'' dije abriendo la puerta del consultorio del doctor.

''Claro señora Benson''

''Gracias, pero puede llamarme Sam''

''De acuerdo Sam, que te trae por acá? Pasa algo con su hija?''

''No, gracias a Dios ella está bien, creo que la que no está bien soy yo''

''Porque lo dice?''

''Creo que no es malo, lo que pasa es que tengo la sospecha de que estoy embarazada…''

''Y quería confirmarlo?''

''Así es, o saber la causa de porqué que me mareo constantemente, tengo mucho sueño y se me va el hambre, o tengo hambre impresionamente''

''Pues según lo que me dice, lo más probable es que si esté embarazada. Para saberlo tenemos que hacerle análisis de sangre, pase mañana al laboratorio del hospital en la mañana, y por la tarde me los trae, y si resulta ser positivo para mandarla con el ginecólogo, le parece?''

''Perfecto doctor, gracias, me retiro''

''Hasta luego Sam''

**Fin del flashback y del POV**

Sam: Amm… fui a tomar un café.

Freddie: Ahh, que bien, creo que ire a desayunar algo, vienes?

Sam: Ahh… no, mejor voy con Valerie y tu desayuna amor.

Freddie: De acuerdo, te veo al rato.

Sam aprovecho ese rato libre para ir al laboratorio a hacerse la prueba de sangre, y al salir de ahí estaba deteniendo un algodón con alcohol sobre su brazo y encontró de nuevo a Freddie, al cual esto le sorprendió.

Freddie: Que tienes Sam, porque tienes esa cosa en tu brazo?

Sam: (Nerviosa) Amm… pues…. Verás.

Freddie: Habla Sam.

Sam: De acuerdo, fui a hacerme unos análisis y me sacaron sangre – dijo con cara de enfado.

Freddie: Análisis? Porque? Que tienes? Te sientes mal? Por qué si te pasa algo yo te llevo con…

Sam: Detente Freddie – interrumpiéndolo – lo que pasa es que no me he estado sintiendo bien y el doctor dijo que me hiciera unos análisis, eso es todo.

Freddie: (Molesto) Y porque no me habías dicho nada acerca de eso?

Sam: No quería darte mas problemas aparte del de nuestra hija.

Freddie: Ninguna de ustedes ni de lo que le pase es problema para mi, al contrario, si les pasa algo quiero saberlo, para estar siempre con ustedes apoyándolas – dijo aun mas molesto.

Sam: Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Freddie: Pues ahora mismo iremos con el doctor.

Sam: No podemos hasta que estén los resultados en la tarde.

Freddie: De acuerdo Sam.

Dieron a la niña de alta alrededor de las 12 del día, y Freddie se llevó a su hija del hospital en brazos, cuando los 3 estaban a punto de irse del hospital, se toparon con el doctor con el que Sam había hablado con anterioridad.

Doctor: Sam, le aviso que sus resultados ya están listos.

Sam: Gracias, vamos a su consultorio, si?

Doctor: Vamos, por aquí – indicándoles el camino.

Freddie estaba dispuesto a entrar y Sam no se lo permite.

Sam: Espera afuera con Valerie por favor.

Freddie: Pero Sam, yo quiero saber el resultado de esa misteriosa prueba.

Sam: Solo quédate aquí en un momento salgo y te prometo que te diré lo que suceda, lo prometo.

Freddie: Ya qué – dijo resignado.

Adentro del consultorio.

Sam: Y bien doctor, cual es el resultado?

Doctor: Felicidades Sam! Usted tiene 5 semanas de embarazo.

Las lágrimas de felicidad de Sam comenzaron a caer con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, un poco incrédula.

Sam: En… verdad?

Doctor: Claro, ahora le programaré una cita con la ginecóloga Smith para dentro de 3 días. Le parece?

Sam: Claro doctor.

Doctor: Ahora solo le daré estas pastillas que no debe dejar de tomarlas hasta que valla a dar a luz.

Sam: Muchas gracias doctor – secándose las lágrimas.

Doctor: De nada, para servirle.

Freddie: Valla Sam, que te dijo el doctor?

Sam: Que está todo bien, que solo me debo de alimentar mejor para estar… bien.

Freddie: Segura?– dijo sin convencimiento alguno.

Sam: Si, ahora vamos a casa a descanzar.

Por el camino Freddie iba con una cara de confusión y Sam iba totalmente concentrada en sus pensamiento ''_Estoy embarazada'' _con su hijita dormida en brazos.

Al llegar a su casa Sam acostó a la niña en la cama suya y de Freddie y ellos se acostaron con ella y comenzaron a platicar en voz baja ya que Valerie estaba dormida, descansando boca abajo.

Sam estaba acariciándole el cabello rubio a su hija y le dijo a Freddie en voz baja.

''Freddie, tengo algo que decirte''

''Qué Sam?'' dijo un poco indiferente.

''Ponme atención bobo'' dijo entre molestia y broma.

''Dime mi amor, que me tienes que decir?''

''Estoy… embarazada'' dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Freddie se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, cuando una gran sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su cara.

''Enserio?''

''Si mi amor, vamos a ser papás de nuevo''

Al escuchar esto Freddie pego un gran salto de la cama y quería comenzar a gritar y en eso Sam se lo impidió para que no fuera a despertar a la niña y le hizó señales de que se salieran de la recamara.

Freddie abrazo con mucho cariño a su esposa, con una inmensa felicidad, a punto de las lágrimas los dos.

''Que felicidad Sam, muchas gracias amor por hacerme tan feliz, nunca supe exactamente lo que significaba ser ''el hombre más feliz del mundo'' pero ahora lo entiendo… SOY EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDOOO'' dijo gritando.

''Era lo único que nos faltaba para ser felices, totalmente felices''

''Porque no me lo habías dicho?''

''Era sorpresa''

''Te amo Sam''

''Yo también te amo Freddie''

''Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, TE AMO!''

''Soy tan feliz'' dijo Sam.

Al día siguiente fueron a avisarle a Carly, que de nuevo ellos serían papás, ella se puso muy feliz, también Denni, ya que todos eran como una gran familia, se querían y eran muy unidos.

Pero Valerie aún sigue sin saber de su abuelita Marisa y de su nuevo hermanito/hermanita.

**Freddie POV**

En este momento de mi vida, qué más puedo pedir? Tengo una maravillosa esposa, una hija a la que amo, mis amigos incondicionales, un trabajo estable, mi patrimonio, y a punto de ser padre de nuevo! Solo que ahora será distinto, porque ahora si estaré junto a Sam y mi bebé todo el tiempo. Aunque… había algo que me faltaba… mi mamá, aunque estemos distanciados, ella debe conocer a su nieta.

Hoy desperté temprano, como 1 hora antes de lo normal y Sam estaba también despierta, así que comenzamos a platicar:

''Buenos días mi amor, como amaneciste, y como amaneció mi bebé?'' dije poniendo mi mano sobre su vientre plano, aún era muy pronto para percibir algo.

''Buenos días Freddie, el bebé bien, y yo un poco mareada con el estómago revuelto''

''Estas bien?''

''Si, solo es algo normal del embarazo''

''Como digas. Sam, hay 2 cosas que me gustaría decirte, cosas que me preocupan''

''Qué cosas?''

''Bueno… esta no es grave ni nada, pero… aún Valerie no sabe qué va a tener un hermanito''

''Tienes razón Freddie, hay que decírselo pronto, estoy segura que se pondrá muy feliz''

''Si no lo dudo, pero…''

''Pero que Freddie, habla''

''Valerie no sabe… de su abuelita''

''Si sabe, solo que no la recuerda, por qué mi mamá hace mucho que se fue a Florida a hacerse una…''

''No Sam, no tu madre, a su abuela Marisa Benson, mi madre''

''Ahh, y… crees que… ella deba conocerla''

''Ambas tienen el derecho de conocerse y quererse como lo que son abuela y nieta, lejos de nuestros problemas con ella''

''Pero Freddie, y si tú mamá le hace algún tipo de rechazo a Valerie? Yo no le perdonaría jamás que de nuevo volviera a lastimar, yo sé que Valerie aunque no la conozca bien si ella le hace algún daño o algo por el estilo ella se pondría muy triste, y yo no soportaría ver a mi hija así, por lo tanto Valerie no debe saber de su abuela, quien intento dejarla fuera de este mundo…''

''Si, acepto que mi madre se equivocó, y no sé si lo hizo con maldad o no, sé que nos causó demasiado daño a los 3, pero Sam… es mi madre y eso nunca va a cambiar, y déjame decirte que mi madre sería incapaz de hacerle algo malo a Valerie, por el simple hecho de que es su abuela''

''Freddie entiende, si tú mama intento de alguna manera "matarla" cuando supo que ella vendría al mundo es por qué no la quería, qué te hace pensar que ahora si la quiere''

En eso Mary toca la puerta entrando con una charola con 2 vasos de jugo para ellos y como se lo ordenaron, dejo la charola sobre un mueble, Sam tomo su jugo y comenzó a beberlo.

''Yo conozco bien a mi mamá y sé que esta arrepentida. Sam, no te estoy pidiendo que la ames ni la perdones, ni que juegues con ella a la familia feliz como tu suegra que es, simplemente dale la oportunidad a nuestra hija y a mi madre de que se conozcan y se traten como lo que son''

''No Freddie, no expondré a mi hija''

''Sam, entiéndelo tú ahora, nuestra hija conocerá a Marisa Benson hoy mismo y no podrás hacer nada''.

Justo en ese momento entra Valerie que escuchó la ultimo que dijo Freddie y pregunto.

''Papá, porque mamá y tú se están gritando? Y quien es Marina?''

''Marisa hija! Tu mamá y yo platicábamos de que hoy vamos a ir a que veas a una señora, que estoy seguro que te caerá muy bien, mi princesa''

''Freddie!'' dijo Sam con molestia y después empezó a poner una cara de asco, se puso una mano en la boca y otra en el estómago y salió corriendo al baño de su recamara.

''Que le pasa a mi mamá, papá?''

''Ella está bien, solo es que le cayó mal la cena, pero ahora ve a la cocina a decirle a Mary que nos prepare el desayuno, desayunamos, te metes a bañar, te pones muy bonita y nos vamos a conocer a la señora que te mencione, de acuerdo?''

La niña salió de la recamara de sus papás y Freddie se dirigio la baño un poco preocupado por que Sam seguía adentro… y nada bien la estaba pasando.

''Sam'' tocando la puerta ''Estás bien?'' y adentro solo se escuchaba como ella seguía vomitando, mientras Freddie se preocupaba cada vez más. Hasta que Sam salió por fin.

''Estás bien Sam?''

''Si, ahora déjame descanzar, fue algo horrible''

''Estás enojada conmigo?''

''No me preguntes'' dijo muy enojada.

''Sam, no tenemos que pelear, apenas ayer nos enteramos que vamos a ser papás otra vez y hoy estamos peleando'' dijo muy triste.

''Tienes razón, y creo que no me hace nada bien enojarme''

''Claro, eso puede dañar al bebé. Amor prométeme que iras con nosotros e intentaras contenerte y pasar un buen rato… solo por Valerie''

''Agh! Está bien, pero tu prométeme algo''

''Lo que quieras''

''Que me comprarás tocino boliviano''

''Ahh no, eso no''

''Porque?'' dijo tristemente.

''Porque está muy caro ese tocino, para que en cuanto intentes comértelo, vayas al baño a vomitarlo''.

''Tienes razón'' sonriendo ''Entonces otra promesa''

''Agh! Cual?''

''Que le diremos la verdad a Valerie, toda la verdad''

''_Pff, _de acuerdo''

**¿Que les parecio? Comenten POR FAVOR! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? COMENTEN... **


	12. Cap 12, Conozco a mi abuela

**iCarly no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo mi historia.**

**En la tarde en casa de la Sra. Benson.**

**Freddie POV**

Fuimos los 3 a casa de mi madre, durante el camino iba Sam muy callada, también yo, mientras Valerie iba haciendo preguntas acerca de la 'señora' que iba a conocer. Cuando al fin llegamos note que Sam tenía una cara de enfado que ni ella podía con ella, solo me limite a preguntarle:

''Estás bien Sam?'' dije muy secamente.

''Mejor no podría estar'' me respondió sarcásticamente.

Tomé la mano de mi hija para entrar al edificio donde mi madre vivía, mi hija siempre fue muy alegre y en este día no fue la excepción.

Toque la puerta del departamento temerosamente, me sentía tan nervioso, y de pronto la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, al verme se dibujó en la cara de mi mamá una sonrisa, en ese momento solo me había visto a mi, Sam y Valerie estaban un poco atrás esperando a pasar, cuando yo les dijera que lo hicieran.

''Hijo, que sorpresa! No te esperaba… pero pasa, pasa'' Dijo muy alegrada.

''Gracias'' le respondí titubeante ''Y… como has estado?''

''Pues no perfectamente, pero no me quejo, y tú hijo, como te ha ido en tu matrimonio?

''He estado muy bien, y mi vida de casado, excelente''

''Me alegro hijo, y… tu hija?''

''Justo para eso vine a verte''

''Para qué Freddie?''

En ese momento me levante de donde estaba sentado, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Sam jugando con Valerie, y tome de la mano a Valerie, y me agache para hablar con ella.

''Mira hija, esa señora que está allá adentro es de la que te hable. Puedes tratarla bien y conocerla?''

''Claro papi'' dijo emocionada.

Seguí adelante tomado de la mano de Valerie, mi madre al verla se emocionó mucho, creo que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

''Es… una niña… hermosa'' dijo tratando de cambiar sus lágrimas por una sonrisa.

''Hola, soy Valerie, como se llama usted?'' le pregunto mi hija a mi madre muy amablemente.

''Me llamo Marisa… Marisa Benson, pequeña''

''Benson! Igual que mi papá''

''Hija, Marisa es la mamá de tu papá''

''Deberas?''

''Si mi amor, Marisa es tu abuelita'' dije yo con entusiasmo.

''Mi abuelita? Asi como mi abuelita Pam?

''Si mi amor'' dijo Sam

''Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, tengo otra abuelita'' me sorprendió como Valerie reaccionó positivamente e inmediatamente corrió a abrazarla.

''En verdad me quieres como tu abuelita Valerie?''

''Siiiiiii, y si puedo llamarte abuelita verdad?

''Claro que si Valerie''

''Y jugarás conmigo y me llevaras al parque?''

''Cuando quieras, y tus papis te dejen visitarme''

''Valerie tienes que saber algo'' dijo Sam seriamente a Valerie.

''Que mami?'' dijo Valerie muy feliz, y Sam al notar su felicidad decidió no decir lo que en verdad iba a decir.

''Que… puedes venir cuando quieras a visitar a tu abuelita''

''Que bueno'' y Valerie abrazó a Sam, yo estaba tan tranquilo ante la reacción de Sam y Valerie, creo que yo esperaba lo peor.

Mi madre abrió un cajón y saco un libro para colorear y crayones y le dijo a Valerie: ''Mira Valerie, tengo esto para que te entretengas un rato mientras hablo con tus papis, en esa puerta es mi recamara y ahí puedes colorear y ver la tele''

''Gracias abuelita'' y salió corriendo a la recamara de mi madre.

''Les agradezco mucho que me hayan permitido conocer a mi nieta, es una niña que en cuanto la vi, me enamore de ella, se parece tanto a los dos…''

''A si?'' pregunté.

''Si, es rubia y bonita como Sam, y sus ojos azules, sus facciones como las tuyas hijo, su carácter amable también como tú Freddie… es una niña perfecta''

''Discúlpeme señora, pero ahora lo que me importa es saber cómo queda nuestra relación, ya que en repetidas ocasiones tendremos que vernos por Valerie'' dijo Sam directamente como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

''Escucha mamá '' Si, decidí llamarla mamá otra vez ''Es muy difícil para mí, y me imagino que para Sam también, el perdonar esto que nos hiciste, pero Valerie sin proponérselo me hizo lograr… perdonarte mamá''

''De verdad?'' dijo con voz quebrada.

''Si, mira, ahora que soy padre entiendo muchas cosas, como que quieres siempre lo mejor para tus hijos, y que tratando de buscar lo mejor para ellos, a veces nos equivocamos, pero eso no significa que un padre deba sobreproteger a su hijo, como tu hiciste conmigo, y quiero creer que lo que hiciste hace 5 años fue por mi bien''

''Y lo fue''

''Pero…'' en ese momento Sam me interrumpe.

''Usted señora solo pensó en el bien de su hijo, pero llego a pensar en mi bien o en el de mi bebé?''

''Eras joven Sam, pensé que no le tomarías tanta importancia y que podrías practicarte un aborto, y ahora me arrepiento de no haber pensado correctamente''

''Por Dios'' exclamo indignada ''Como no le iba a tomar importancia a mi hijo, si es lo más hermoso que puede pasarle a una mujer''

''Lo sé, ahora lo entiendo''

''Tranquilas, dejemos de discutir y vallamos al grano. Mamá… te perdono y jamás podré negarte que procures a Valerie, pero jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás intervendrás en su educación''

''Freddie tiene razón'' dijo Sam tranquilizada.

''Y tú Sam?''

''Yo qué?''

''Podré obtener algún día tu perdón?''

''Mire… espero que recuerde lo que le dije la última vez que nos vimos, y hasta antes de que usted y Valerie se conocieran era mi postura. Pero al ver a mi hija tan feliz con su abuelita, acabándola de conocer, me puso feliz también''

''Entonces…?''

''Si, si la perdono Marisa''

Este momento me conmovió mucho, porque cuando Sam le dio su perdón, se abrazaron en señal de paz.

''Esto me encanta, tener a toda mi familia unida'' dije muy feliz mientras mi madre y Sam sonreían.

''Falta algo para terminar este momento'' dijo Sam, ya me temía lo que diría así que llame a Valerie, tenía que saberlo también.

''Valerie… Sra. Benson…'' dijo Sam

''Llámame Marisa, hija''

''De acuerdo, Freddie y yo les tenemos una noticia… vamos a tener otro bebé''

''Que bueno, muchas felicidades hijos, que Dios los bendiga a ustedes y a sus hijos''

''Valerie, princesa, vas a tener un hermanito'' le dije a mi hija.

''En serio papi?''

''Si mi amor''

''Cuando?''

''Uff hija, falta mucho'' dijo Sam feliz.

''Pues yo quiera que ya nazca para jugar con él''

''El mejor día que pude haber pasado, ahora soy abuela doble!''

El ambiente tenso y triste de la casa de la Sra. Benson cambió por uno de alegría y convivencia familiar, se reunieron a comer y se pasaron un buen momento juntos dejando atrás los momentos malos y difíciles que vivieron.

Quizás también los malos momentos de todos se fueron, y ahora toca turno de ser felices, o quizás no.

**Les gustoooooooo? :D**

**Amigos sigo esperando más de sus comentarios**.. :/

**Y por los que siguen mi historia y comentan... MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS**


	13. Cap 13, Secuestro

**GRACIAS por sus comentarios, me animan un poco por estos momentos un poco malos que estoy viviendo... mi lap está rara, el menu de inicio esta congelado y antes de eso no se apagaba, tambien le falta un cachito de pantalla de abajo... QUE HAGO? (no quiero llevarla a arreglar). Bueno siento haberles dicho mi problema, pero si me pueden ayudar... se los agradecería :D **

**iCarly no me pertenece...**

**Carly POV **

Estoy tan feliz y la vez agradecida, mi vida no puede ser mejor; tengo un esposo maravilloso, nos amamos y estamos a punto de convertirnos en padres, es una inmensa felicidad… indescriptible, y mis mejores amigos desde la niñez también ahora son felices con su hija, esa niña que desde que antes que naciera aprendí a querer como si fuera mi hija y con otro en camino y lo que sin duda me tiene más feliz que nada, es que en menos de 1 mes seré mamá.

**Fin del POV **

Freddie trataba de consentir más a Sam de lo que ya lo hacía, le preparaba el desayuno y se lo llevaba hasta la cama, a veces le rechazaba el desayuno pues su estómago no le permitía comerlo sino devolvía todo, Freddie bañaba y arreglaba para la escuela a Valerie, solo Sam tenía que llevarla a la escuela por qué a ella le gustaba hacerlo.

Sam subió a Valerie en el asiento de atrás de su auto y la amarro con el cinturón de seguridad y se subió ella para dirigirse a la escuela de Valerie, salió de la casa y siguiendo siempre el mismo recorrido. Esa era la rutina, después de unos días quizás semanas, Sam comenzó a notar que en su camino siempre encontraba una camioneta negra, no sabía si era la misma que recordaba, pero era muy parecida. No tomo mucha importancia.

Otros días después notó que seguía encontrando en su camino, a donde quiera que fuera, esa misma camioneta, quiso cambiar de rutas y seguía lo mismo, decidió decírselo a Freddie, espero que llegara a la hora de comida para que Freddie fuera a casa.

Sam: Amor, tengo algo que decirte.

Freddie: Qué pasa, te sientes mal?

Sam: No, es solo que… tal vez dirás que estoy loca, pero creo que alguien me esta siguiendo a donde sea que valla.

Freddie: Alguien?

Sam: Si, alguien en una camioneta negra.

Freddie: Hace cuánto tiempo?

Sam: No sé, quizás… 3 semanas.

Freddie: Tranquila amor, no pasa nada, por si las dudas yo iré contigo a un lado para saber bien acerca de eso.

Sam: Gracias Freddie, vamos a comer a McDonald's?

Freddie: De acuerdo, pero rápido solo tengo una hora y regreso al trabajo.

Sam: Ok, Valerie (gritándole a la niña) vamos a McDonald's.

Valerie: (Sale la niña emocionada corriendo de su cuarto) Hamburguesaaaas! Siiiiiiiiiiiii!

Se subieron a la camioneta de Freddie, muy atentos por si veían algo raro, y vieron una camioneta que venía en sentido contrario al de ellos, y dijo Sam: ''Es esa, esa es la camioneta'' Freddie bajo la velocidad tratando de ver que recorrido hacían ellos, la otra camioneta se alejó del camino y de ellos, dándose cuenta que no los estaban siguiendo. Y varias veces sucedió lo mismo durante el camino, cuando llegaron:

Freddie: Valerie, ve a jugar hija y ahorita vienes a comer – y se va la niña – Sam, estás segura aún de lo que me dijiste?

Sam: No lo sé, esto es raro.

Freddie: Tal vez solo fue tu imaginación.

Sam: Quizás – dijo no muy convencida.

Freddie (Gritando) Valerie, ven ahora por favor.

Valerie: Ya estoy aquí papi.

Sam: Vamos a comer hija.

Valerie: Hamburguesas, umm! – dijo la niña comiéndosela.

Pasaron un buen rato después Freddie llevó a Sam y a Valerie a la casa para regresar a trabajar.

**Sam POV**

Esto es tan raro, después de que Freddie me acompaño a asegurarme de lo que pensaba, todo volvió a la normalidad, ya no veía esa camioneta que me ''seguía'' bueno después de todo me siento un poco más tranquila.

Hoy tengo cita con el ginecólogo, a las 2 de la tarde, Freddie prometió salirse temprano del trabajo, solo estoy esperándolo para irnos. Hoy vino la mamá de Freddie por Valerie para llevársela a pasear un rato.

Estaba pensando en lo buena que era mi vida, después de tantas y tantas cosas difíciles, cuando el claxon de la camioneta de Freddie me saco de mis pensamientos, era hora de irnos.

''Perdón por el retraso, estoy lleno de montañas de trabajo''

''No te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo''

''Me alegro, oye mi mamá vino por Valerie como dijo?''

''Si, se fue Valerie se fue muy emocionada''

''Esa niña cuando no está feliz… es un encanto''

''Si''

''Llegamos''

Nos dirigimos a la recepción y pregunte a la recepcionista:

''Buenas tardes''

''Buenas tardes''

''Soy Samantha Puckett y tengo cita con la Dra. Smith''

''Ahh, tome asiento por favor, en un momento le indicaré que puede pasar''

''Gracias''

''De nada''

Me fui a sentar en silencio, por un rato, hasta que decidi hablar.

''Estoy nerviosa Freddie''

''Porque Sam, si ya has pasado por esto?''

''Si, pero es diferente, igual tengo un poco de miedo de que me digan que algo anda mal con nuestro bebé''

''No lo creo…''

En ese momento dijo la enfermera: ''Señores Benson, pueden pasar''.

''Buenas tardes Dra. Smith'' salude cordialmente al igual que Freddie.

''Buenas tardes Sr. y Sra. Benson, comenzaré tomandote ciertos datos Sam''

''De acuerdo''

''Que edad tienes?''

''Casi 22 años''

''Numero de embarazo''

''El segundo''

''Hace cuánto tiempo?''

''5 años''

''De acuerdo, por favor pasemos al cuarto que está en la primera puerta del fondo''

''Ok'' dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

''Sam, recuéstate en la camilla y levántate la blusa descubriéndote el vientre, por favor''

Así hice, Freddie parecía tranquilo, en todo momento tomando mi mano, no dejándome sentir sola.

''Aplicaré un gel, un poco frio… nada del otro mundo''

''Aaaaaaaa'' casi grite al sentir el gel helado sobre mi vientre… pobre de mi bebé. Puso un aparato sobre mi panza y de pronto en la pantalla comenzamos a ver a nuestro bebé, tan pequeñito y hermoso, no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, voltee a ver a Freddie y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y también sus lágrimas aparecieron, casi parecía pasmado''

''Miren, éste es su bebé, aquí está su cabecita, sus piernitas, y logramos escuchar su corazoncito''

**Freddie: **_Es imposible de creer que un ser tan pequeñito este dentro del vientre de Sam, desarrollándose, un ser que ya amo, y espero con ansias su llegada, el escuchar latir su corazoncito es… increíblemente asombroso y emocionante… no tengo palabras para demostrar este sentimiento tan hermoso y la emoción que siento de ser padre de nuevo…''_

''Su bebé está perfectamente sano, desarrollándose como debe ser'' dijo limpiando mi panza y yo me bajaba la blusa para levantarme de la camilla ''Les daré otra cita para hacer un ultrasonido para saber el sexo del bebé, ahora a sus 3 meses es difícil saberlo''

''Muchas gracias Doctora'' dijo Freddie saliendo del cuarto y Sam tras de él.

Fuimos a casa, disfrutamos de una tarde juntos y solos, hablando de cosas y nuestro bebé y en la noche su abuela Valerie la trajo a casa.

**Fin del POV**

**Al día siguiente **

Estaba la familia Benson Puckett desayunando cuando suena el teléfono.

Sam: Hola?

Denni: Hey Sam, soy Denni.

Sam: Que hay Denni?

Denni: Les hablo para avisarles que Carly ya está en el hospital… nuestro bebé ya va a nacer – dijo emocionado.

Sam: En serio? Vamos para allá enseguida, gracias por avisar.

Denni: De nada Sam, vengan rápido, aquí los espero.

Sam colgó el teléfono.

Freddie: Que dijo Denni?

Sam: Que Carly ya está en el hospital, por qué ya va a nacer su bebé.

Freddie: Oh por Dios! Vámonos pues.

Valerie: El bebé de la tía Carly ya va a nacer mami?

Sam: Si hija, pero tienes que ir a la escuela.

Valerie: Ahh (triste) yo quería ir a conocer a bebé.

Freddie: No puedes princesa, no te dejan entrar, pero de todos modos mamá pasara por ti a la escuela y te llevará a al hospital para que cuando salga la tía Carly, ahí estés.

Valerie: Bueno, vámonos, se hace tarde.

Sam: La niña tiene razón vámonos.

Sam y Freddie dejaron a la niña en la escuela y se fueron al hospital.

Sam: Mira Freddie, ahí esta Denni, vamos.

Freddie: Hey hombre, felicitaciones – dijo abrazando a su amigo.

Denni: Muchas gracias Freddie, estoy muy emocionado y nervioso.

Sam: Como está Carly?

Denni: No sé, hace aproximadamente 3 horas la traje y la metieron a la Sala de Parto y aún no sé nada.

Freddie: Tranquilo hombre, todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

Minutos después sale el doctor.

Doctor: Familiares de la señora Carly Sanders?

Denni: Yo! Soy su marido, como está ella?

Doctor: Felicidades, acaba de convertirse en papá de un varoncito y tanto él como su mamá están en perfectas condiciones.

Denni: Puedo pasar a verla.

Doctor: Claro, y si gustan ellos tambien, supongo que son sus amigos.

Denni: Si, si, si.

Doctor: Pasen, habitación 358.

Denni: Gracias, gracias – sale casi corriendo.

Al entrar Denni abrazo a Carly.

Carly: Como está nuestro bebito, Denni?

Denni: Bien, dijeron que en un momento lo traerán.

Sam: Muchas felicidades amiga.

Freddie: Si, Carly, felicidades a ti y a Denni.

Carly: Gracias. Miren! Ahí traen a mi bebé.

Enfermera: Aquí tiene Sra. Sanders, en un momento vengo por él.

Carly: Gracias. Aww está hermoso nuestro hijo Denni.

Denni: Muchas gracias amor, por este pequeñito regalo de vida que me das – mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos.

Sam: Que bonito bebé.

Denni: Quieres cargarlo?

Sam: Puedo?

Denni: Claro – dijo entregándole el bebé.

Freddie y Sam lo veían como si se tratara de su hijo y sabían que desde ese momento ese niño tenía el apoyo, cariño y amor de otros 2 padres.

Freddie: Y como le van a poner a su hijo?

Carly: Steven Sanders Shay.

Sam: Buena elección amiga – dijo entregándole a su bebé.

Freddie: Bueno, los dejamos solos para que disfruten su momento, amigos.

Carly: Gracias por venir amigos.

Sam: De nada, ya sabes amiga.

Carly: Ya le avisaron a Spencer?

Denni: Trate de llamarle, pero no me contestó.

Freddie: Yo le llamo de afuera.

Carly: Gracias.

Freddie y Sam salieron del cuarto a la Sala de Espera, y Freddie llamó a Spencer.

Freddie: Hey hombre.

Spencer: _Que pasó Freddie?_

Freddie: Pues te llamo para decirte que estamos en el hospital.

Spencer:_ Porque? Que pasó? Todos están bien?_

Freddie: Claro que estamos bien, lo que pasa es que Carly ya dio a luz, ya eres tio Spens.

Spencer: _Enserio? Voy para el hospital ahora mismo. Gracias Fredward._

Freddie: De nada amigo.

Sam y Freddie se fueron a casa, Freddie tenía que ir a trabajar, un poco tarde, y Sam iba a su casa a preparar mucha comida, para que cuando Carly saliera del hospital, no tuviera que preocuparse de nada, más que de cuidar de su familia.

Carly salió por la noche del hospital; Sam, Freddie y Valerie fueron a su casa a estar con el bebito y a cenar lo que Sam había preparado.

Valerie: Tía Carly, tu bebé está muy bonito.

Carly: Gracias Valerie, para ti es como tu primito.

Valerie: Siii.

Freddie: Vamos, sentémonos a cenar.

Carly: Gracias Sam, por traernos la comida.

Sam: No tienes que agradecerme, tu hiciste muchas cosas por mi cuando Valerie nació.

Carly: Pero lo hice por nuestra amistad, no para esperar algo a cambio.

Sam: Pero yo lo estoy haciendo por nuestra amistad.

Carly: Muchas gracias Sam, eres la mejor.

Sam: Lo sé.

Empezaron a comer y a charlar.

Freddie: Denni, dejarás tu trabajo para estar con Carly?

Denni: Pues de hecho pedí vacaciones para estar con ella y el bebé, pero no me las concedieron, estoy llenísimo de trabajo y más trabajo.

Freddie: Y que harás?

Denni: No iré a trabajar, aunque me despidan.

Sam: Eso no es necesario, yo puedo cuidar a Carly y ayudarle con el bebé cuando tu no estés.

Carly: En verdad Sam?

Sam: Si Carls, yo me aburro mucho en mi casa, así que qué mejor que divertirme y cuidar de mi amiga y su bebito.

Denni: Te agradezco mucho Sam, pero ahora tú debes cuidar de tu embarazo.

Sam: Y quien dijo que no lo haré.

Freddie: A mi me parece buena idea. Qué opinan?

Todos: Bien.

Sam: De acuerdo, tratare de venir lo más seguido que pueda.

Y así fue, Sam iba varios días a casa de Carly, platicaban, le ayudaba a ciertas cosas, todo después de que Sam recogía de la escuela a Valerie.

Un día era hora de que Sam fuera a la escuela por su hija, su auto estaba en la calle, al tratar de subirse a el, un sujeto le tapó la boca con un trapo blanco que tenía un líquido que la hizo desmayarse, después llegaron 2 hombres más y la cargaron para subirla a la misteriosa camioneta negra de la que Sam sospechaba algo andaba mal.

Al pie de su camioneta quedó su bolso tirado, con las llaves de su auto dentro de él, su celular lo llevaba ella enla bolsa del pantalón, algo muy importante.

**Comentarios, Comentarios, Comentarios, Comentarios.. POSITIVOS! **

**Y ayuda con mi problemaaaaaaaaa s:**


	14. Cap 14, Secuestro ParteII

**En primera mil disculpas por la demora en subir este capitulo, ya saben, problemas de mi Lap, pero creo que ya se solucionaron :D **

**En segunda muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me ponen de buen humor :) Les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer & comentar.**

**En tercera estoy proximamente a subir un nuevo fic, es que cuando le escribo a este, se me van las ideas, pero me vienen otras ideas de otro fic.**

**En cuarta de que les gustaría que tratara el otro fic nuevo que subiré? Agradecere sus prospuestas, ideas y demas :D**

**iCarly no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unas horas después<strong>

**En la oficina de Freddie.**

(Jane la secretaría de Freddie; Miss Juliana maestra de Valerie)

Jane: Señor Freddie.

Freddie: Si?

Jane: Tiene una llamada de la escuela de su hija.

Freddie: Comunícamela por favor Jane.

Jane: Por la línea 3, señor.

Freddie: Buenas tardes.

Miss: _Buenas tardes Sr. Benson._

Freddie: Qué pasa Miss? Algún problema?

Miss: _Si, mire es que hace como_ _2 horas fue la hora de salida de los alumnos, y su esposa no ha venido a recoger a su hija Valerie, la niña sigue aquí conmigo, y usted tiene que venir por ella._

Freddie: (Totalmente confundido) Ahh… gracias Miss, enseguida salgo para allá.

Rápidamente llegó a la escuela por Valerie, la niña estaba llorando por qué estaba solita esperando a su mamá desde hace mucho tiempo.

Freddie: Que pasa mi amor, porque lloras?

Valerie: Por qué mi mamá no vino por mi, se olvidó de mi – dijo sollozando.

Freddie: Tranquila amor, solo es que mamá estaba… muy ocupada. Gracias Miss por cuidar de Valerie.

Miss: De nada, pero por favor que no se vuelva a repetir.

Freddie: Pierda cuidado Miss, hasta luego.

Durante el camino Freddie pensaba que Sam tenía que haber tenido una razón muy fuerte para no haber ido por su hija a la escuela.

Valerie: A dónde vamos papi?

Freddie: A casa de la tía Carly, tal vez ahí esta tú mamá.

Al llegar a la casa de Carly, Freddie noto que no estaba el auto de Sam, lo cual lo inquieto un poco más.

Freddie: Hola Carly.

Valerie: Hola tía.

Carly: Hola chicos, donde dejaron a Sam?

Freddie: Que no está contigo?

Carly: No, el día de hoy no ha venido por acá.

Freddie: Ahh, es que como hoy no fue a la escuela por Valerie…

Carly: Que? Sam nunca hace eso.

Freddie: Lo sé, pero ahora voy a la casa tal vez ahí este… dormida como siempre.

Carly: Bueno me avisas, ok? Adios Valerie.

Valerie: Adios tía.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su casa a buscar a Sam, más inquieto aún.

Freddie se dio cuenta que el auto de Sam ahí estaba afuera de su casa, se tranquilizó un poco, se bajó y bajo a la niña de la camioneta, pero su inquietud regresó multiplicada cuando vio bolso de Sam tirado en el suelo con todas sus cosas.

Demasiado nervioso entro a la casa gritando: ''Sam, Sam, donde estás, estás en casa? Sam, Sam, Saam?''

Valerie: Donde está mi mamá? – Comenzando a llorar.

Freddie: Tranquila hija, mamá está bien. Ahora ve a tu cuarto a ver tele.

Freddie sacó su celular y llamo al celular de Sam.

Sam había sido amarrada de pies y manos y vendada de los ojos, no sabía hacia donde la habían llevado, pero de pronto sintió un frio como los que se sienten en los bosques y un olor muy natural. Al llegar la metieron a una cabaña en un cuarto sin ventanas ni nada más que la puerta, la dejaron desmayada y encerrada. Despertó cuando comenzó a sentir un ligero movimiento en su pierna, el vibrador de su celular, quería sacarse el celular, pero amarrada nada pudo lograr.

Timbraba y timbrara y ella no contestaba, como 20 veces Freddie hizo lo mismo y el mismo resultado obtuvo. Después llamo a su mamá para preguntarle si estaba Sam con ella, la respuesta era obvia, después le dijo que si podía ir a su casa por la niña para que no se asustará, después de un rato la Sra. Benson fue por Valerie para llevársela a pasear, Freddie le dijo que no se preocupara que su mamá iba a estar en casa cuando ella regresara.

Siguió haciendo llamadas; a Carly, a Spencer, a la señora con la que trabajaba, al doctor, a todo mundo llamo y nadie sabía de ella.

Sam al reaccionar comenzó a gritar para que la sacaran, sus secuestradores al escucharla se hartaron y fueron al cuarto donde la tenían encerrada, eran 2 los secuestradores se cubrieron la cara con pasamontañas y luego le quitaron la venda de los ojos a Sam, e inmediatamente ella comenzó a gritar.

Sam: Suéltenme, déjenme ir, no me hagan daño, déjeme ir por favor, se los ruego se los imploro, por lo que mas quieran…

De pronto fue callada por uno de los secuestradores con una cachetada y le dijeron:

Secuestrador 1: Cállate estúpida.

Secuestrador 2: Si no te callas, no vas a salir con vida de aquí – dijo dejando salir una risa macabra.

Sam: Porque me trajeron aquí? Que les hice yo para que me hagan esto? Yo ni siquiera los conozco.

Secuestrador 1: Por qué contigo vamos a lograr sacar mucho dinero.

Sam: Si eso es lo que quieren, háganlo! Llámenle a mi esposo para que les dé todo el dinero que quieran, pero déjenme ir, por favor.

Secuestrador 2: Deja de decirnos que debemos hacer – volviéndola a golpear.

Sam: Ya por favor, no me peguen, no me hagan daño, ni a mí ni a mi bebé… por qué estoy embarazada.

Al escuchar esto los secuestradores se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo, pues sabían que gracias a eso podían pedir mucho más dinero del que querían. Volvieron a vendarle los ojos a Sam y a taparle la boca y se fueron. Afuera llamaron a Freddie para informarle acerca del secuestro de su esposa.

Freddie demasiado preocupado por Sam, él estaba lleno de miedo, preocupación, angustia, desesperación; pues ya había llamado a todos los lugares posibles y nadie sabía de ella. De pronto su celular comenzó a timbrar, y en cuando vio que entro una llamada contestó inmediatamente sin fijarse quien era.

Freddie: Sam?

Secuestrador: _Si, pero no._

Freddie: Quien habla?

Secuestrador: _Te aviso que tenemos a tu esposa secuestrada, por lo tanto también a tu bebé._

Freddie: Qué? – asustado – Déjenla libre, no le hagan daño, llévenme a mí, les voy mi vida por la de ellos, pero por lo que más quieran no les hagan nada a mi esposa y a mi hijo.

Secuestrador: _Eso me suena a que nos darían muuuucho por la vida de ellos, no es así?_

Freddie: Si, si, si! Lo que quieran, pero no los dañen de ninguna manera.

Secuestrador: _Te llamaremos después para que sepas cuanto pediremos. Y te recuerdo que si llamas a la policía no volverás a ver con vida a tu esposa y a tu hijo… estás advertido!_

Freddie: Espere, espere! No cuelgueeeeeee – totalmente desesperado. Que hago ahora? Si llamo a la policía para que me ayuden tal vez cumplirán lo que dicen… mataran a Sam y a nuestro bebé, yo no podría soportar eso. – saco un grito de desesperación con algunas lágrimas que le fue imposible derramar, era tanto su miedo, que se había convertido en pánico de quedarse sin la mujer que más ama en el mundo.

De pronto entro una llamada a su celular, pensó que eran los secuestradores, pero identifico que era su madre.

Freddie: Mamá?

Marisa: _Hijo, que paso, apareció Sam?_

Freddie: No mamá, lo que pasa es que… (se le corto la voz) mamá, secuestraron a Sam.

Marisa: _Que? No puede ser posible, hijo. Se han comunicado contigo?_

Freddie: Si, quieren dinero, aun no me dicen cuanto y me prohibieron hablar a la policía, por qué si lo hago… van a matar a Sam… - dijo llorando – y a nuestro bebé.

Marisa: _Lo siento mucho hijo._

Freddie: Está bien! Y… Valerie?

Marisa: _Está dormida._

Freddie: Mamá podrías encargarte de ella esta noche, y tal vez parte del día de mañana, no quisiera que se enterara de esto que le está pasando a su mamá, es aún una niña para comprenderlo.

Marisa: _Claro hijo, yo la cuido el tiempo que sea necesario, no te preocupes, yo sabré que decirle para que no sospeche nada._

Freddie: Gracias mamá. Hasta mañana, que descances.

Marisa: _Igual tú._

Freddie se sentía solo, triste, cansado, preocupado… en fin, lleno de cosas malas, causadas por la incertidumbre acerca de donde está Sam, como la estarán tratado, la estará pasando bien… seguirá con vida?

**¡**

**_C**

**_O**

**_M**

**_E**

**_N**

**_T**

**_E**

**_N**

**_! **


	15. Cap 15, El autor del secuestro

**HEY! Aqui ando dejandoles el siguiente capitulo... **

**Vieron iCan't take it? ME ENCANTOOO! :D Drama, amor, risas... muchas risas! EL MEJOR EPISODIO (que los anteriores).**

**Bueno.. iCarly no me pertenece... ni sus personajes BLA, BLA..**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

Porque a mí? Porque yo? Porque Dios? PORQUE? Qué hice para merecer estar secuestrada? Dios, no permitas que me dañen ni a mí ni a mi bebé! Te lo ruego… no puedo dejar de llorar, tengo mucho miedo, no sé dónde estoy, quienes me tendran secuestrada… para qué? Freddie… ven por mí, por favor. Te necesito! Y si tal vez nunca te vuelvo a ver, ni a mi hija? Freddie ven sálvame, sálvame por favor. AYUDAAA!

Tengo hambre, no me siento bien, no soporto más ésta horrible incertidumbre.

Será mejor que me calle, parece que ahí viene alguien.

**Fin del POV**

En ese momento entraron 3 personas, 2 secuestradores y el jefe, el que había ordenado el secuestro de Sam.

Jefe: Levántenla del suelo y descúbranle la boca, los ojos no.

Sam: Quien es usted? Porque me tienen secuestrada? Me es familiar su voz.

Jefe: Sé que estas embarazada, Samantha.

Sam: Si, me imagino que sus secuestradores se lo contaron – dijo nerviosa.

Jefe: No, ellos no lo sabían, pero yo sí.

Sam: Qué?

Jefe: Lo sé todo de ti Samantha Benson.

Sam: Que tanto sabe de mí? – dice con miedo.

Jefe: Todo! Que estás casada con Fredward Benson, tienes una hija de 5 años, Valerie, que hasta no hace mucho conoció a su padre, por qué él se fue lejos de ti cuando estabas embarazada y tenías 16, todo gracias a su madre, sé que tu mejor amiga es Carly Shay, conozco a tu madre y a tu hermana gemela, SON TAN DIFERENTES E IGUALES A LA VEZ! Sé que llegaste a ser Gerente Comercial de una de las cadenas de restaurantes más importantes del país, siendo que comenzaste lavando baños.

Sam: Como es que sabe todo eso? – dijo asustada y sorprendida.

Jefe: Ah! Olvidaba un pequeño detalle, también sé gracias a ti se fue al caño la carrera de uno de los hombres más adinerados y poderosos del país.

Cuando terminó de decir esto, le quito a Sam la venda de los ojos, dejándose ver por ella.

Sam no logró ver todo por completo, veía borroso y un poco obscuro, a primera vista logró ver a un hombre bien vestido, pero sucio, descuidado, poco a poco observó quién era, y se sorprendió.

Sam: Usted? Señor Dace McDaniels? Pero… después… de tanto tiempo? – dijo totalmente en shock.

**Flashback**

Sam se encontraba trabajando en su oficina y entra su secretaria (Gabriella).

Gabriella: Sam, el Sr. McDaniels está afuera esperándote.

Sam: De acuerdo, hazlo pasar.

Gabriella: (Saliendo de la oficina y dirigiéndose al señor) Sr. McDaniels, puede usted pasar.

Dace: Gracias – entrando en la oficina de Sam – Buenas tardes Samantha Puckett.

Sam: Buenas tardes señor McDaniels, en qué lo puedo ayudar?

Dace: Tengo una oferta para ti.

Sam: Una oferta?

Dace: Si, una con la que tú, el restaurante y… yo, ganamos.

Sam: No entiendo, explíquese por favor.

Dace: Mire, yo tengo muchos contactos, sé muchas cosas de ti Samantha…

Sam: Discúlpeme señor, yo no le he…

Dace: Sé que tu economía en éste momento no es la mejor, así como la del restaurante y… la mía tampoco.

Sam: Discúlpeme señor, pero mi economía en este momento es estable, además, sigo sin entender.

Dace: Últimamente he tenido muchos problemas financieros, que me han afectado considerablemente.

Sam: No quiero ofenderlo, pero es bien sabido que sus problemas son debidos a su vicio por las apuestas y el juego.

Dace: No te pregunté! – dijo molesto – La propuesta es: Bueno… eres una mujer hermosa, de muy bien ver…

Sam: Escúcheme bien, no le permito que… - dijo exaltándose.

Dace: Tranquila Samantha, escúchame – Sam se tranquilizó un poco – Concretamente, quiero que tú y yo nos casemos.

Sam: Pero de que está hablando, Dace? – pregunto sorprendida.

Dace: De casarnos, yo adoptaría a tu hija, el propósito de éste matrimonio es que unamos fuerzas, quiero decir; mis acciones en este restaurante y las tuyas Puckett, sé que la dueña tiene plena confianza en ti, hacemos que confié aún más en mí, y de pronto nos adueñamos de esta cadena tan importante de restaurantes.

Sam: Usted está loco.

Dace: Por supuesto que no, al adueñarnos de esto, uniremos 2 grandes mentes mentalizadas con el triunfo y la ambición, así tú, yo y el restaurante ganamos.

Sam: Vallase de aquí - exigió indignada y dirigiéndose hacia él.

Dace la tomó por los brazos y la beso a la fuerza, Sam intentaba soltarse, pero él era muy fuerte, la tenía acorralada. Sam quería gritar y no podía, Dace al notar que iba perdiendo control sobre Sam, la golpeo y ella perdió el conocimiento, además le hizo aspirar un líquido que haría que no despertara por un largo rato, éste señor la tomó y la llevo al baño de la oficina, comenzó a desvestirla y la violó.

Unas horas después salió de ahí dejando todo como si nada hubiera pasado, y se fue dejando a Sam desmayada en el baño.

Momentos después Sam despertó, y supo que había sido violada, comenzó a llorar desconsolablemente, estaba shockeada al saberse y sentirse sucia, después entro Gabriella y escuchó a Sam llorar desde el baño, al verla supo lo que había pasado. La ayudó a vestirse y llamo a un doctor y a la policía.

Se la llevaron al hospital, pues estaba sufriendo un ataque nervioso, el doctor señalo que en efecto había sido violada y la policía reviso las cámaras de seguridad que ahí había, varias horas después Sam salió del hospital y el Sr. McDaniels fue detenido por violación e intento de robo (así fue calificado el plan que tenía pensado).

Sam estuvo muy mal por lo que le había pasado, su hija la notaba triste y rara, pero Sam no quería decírselo, no podría comprenderlo, fue por un tiempo con un psicólogo que la ayudo a superar un hecho tan traumatizante en su vida, pero aún no lo superaba del todo, había algo más con lo que no contaba.

**Unas semanas después**

**Sam POV**

_Y así es señores, aquí en ésta gráfica se muestran los resultados benéficos que hemos obtenido en los últimos 2 meses, pues increíblemente han subido las ventas un 85% y se han logrado establecer todas las normas de salubridad, estamos en perfectas condiciones._ Los ejecutivos comenzaron a aplaudir, buena señal, me felicitaron por mi desempeño y se fueron.

''Éstas bien, Sam?'' me pregunto mi jefa.

''Si, porque?''

''Te ves muy pálida, por momentos parecía que te derrumbarías de la nada, de milagro presentaste tu exposición perfectamente''.

''Lo que pasa es que no he comido nada desde ayer''

''Pues vamos a la cafetería a que comas algo''

''Si'' dije muy debilitada, fuimos y comimos algo y aún faltaba unas horas para que pudiera irme a casa, pero mi jefa me vio que no estaba bien y me dio el resto del día libre.

Salí del edificio y me disponía a caminar hacía mi auto para recoger a Valerie e irnos a casa a comer, pero al intentar cruzar la calle no me percate que venía muy cerca de mí un auto a muy alta velocidad, y ya no supe que pasó, solo vi en auto muy cerca de mí, sentí un golpe muy fuerte y ya no supe más.

**Fin del POV**

* * *

><p><strong>LES GUSTO? C O M E N T E N.. Agradezco a todos de corazon sus comentarios.. LOS AMOO! <strong>

**Por lo que mas quieran... COMENTEN MI CAP! **


	16. Cap 16, Miedo

**iCarly no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, ni nada por el estilo, únicamente la historia!**

* * *

><p>Salí del edificio y me disponía a caminar hacía mi auto para recoger a Valerie e irnos a casa a comer, pero al intentar cruzar la calle no me percate que venía muy cerca de mí un auto a muy alta velocidad, y ya no supe que pasó, solo vi en auto muy cerca de mí, sentí un golpe muy fuerte y ya no supe más.<p>

**Fin del POV**

Sam había sido atropellada, fue un accidente aparatoso, en realidad, fue un milagro que Sam no haya muerto en ese instante, rápidamente la gente comenzó a llegar para ver que había sucedido, también llamaron a la ambulancia, fue cuestión de minutos para que la ambulancia llegará al lugar. Fue llevada al hospital de emergencia, rápidamente se le atendió.

En el cuarto de Sam

Doctor: Como se siente Samantha?

Sam: Bien doctor, un poco adolorida, pero pronto lo superaré – respondió tranquila.

Doctor: Me alegra escuchar eso, por qué siempre es muy difícil superar la muerte de un hijo.

Sam: (Confundida) A… a que viene eso ''la muerte de un hijo''?

Doctor: (Mas confundido) Pues su hijo, su bebé Samantha.

Sam: No entiendo nada – poniéndose nerviosa.

Doctor: Acaso no sabía nada?

Sam: No – con voz quebrada.

Doctor: Samantha… usted estaba embarazada.

Sam se sorprendió tanto que no podía hablar ni decir nada, solo una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Doctor: Tenía 8 semanas de embarazo, pero debido al accidente, su bebé… murió.

Sam: NOO! – dijo muy alterada, nerviosa y llorando – pero… yo no sabía, eso no significa que no lo amará. PORQUE?

Doctor: Créame que lo siento mucho… afuera está la señorita Carly Shay.

Sam: (Llorando con inmensa tristeza profunda) Ella sabe algo de esto?

Doctor: Solo sabe del accidente.

Sam: No se lo valla a decir por favor, doctor.

Doctor: De acuerdo.

Para Sam fue otra de las cosas más difíciles en su vida, la muerte de su bebé, aunque no le había tomado mucho cariño un hijo era un hijo, le tomo mucho tiempo y trabajo superarlo, tanto que nadie lo sabía más que ella y no se lo dijo a nadie por qué para ella contarlo era como volver a vivirlo.

**Fin del flashback.**

Dace: Si, de nuevo yo, y sabes porque estás aquí, preciosa?

Sam no digo nada, solo negó con la cabeza.

Dace: Porque gracias a ti mi carrera, mi reputación y mi ya de por si estropeada economía terminaron por caerse a los malditos suelos cuando tuve que pagar una fianza millonaria para salir libre.

Sam: (Nerviosa y llorando) Usted, usted fue el culpable de todo, yo… la pase mal, muy mal.

Dace: Y yo más estúpida – gritó – ahora tú y tu maridito me van a dar todo el dinero que yo quiera, si es que quieren seguir jugando a la familia feliz.

Sam: Pídale lo que quiera y desaparezca de mi vida – le gritó.

Dace: (Tomándola por el cabello) Fíjate muy bien cómo me hablas babosa, de tu comportamiento depende que tú y tu bebé salgan con vida de aquí.

**Freddie POV**

Toda la maldita noche sin poder pegar un ojo, pegado al maldito teléfono esperando que me llamaran y me dijeran al fin cuando dinero iban a querer para que me regresen a mi Sam… a nuestro bebé. Nunca me había sentido así, tan nervioso, con miedo, con desesperación, coraje e impotencia de no poder hacer nada para evitar que Sam sufra algo malo, a veces la desesperación me lleva a querer salir corriendo y salir a buscarla casa por casa hasta dar con ella, y sé que algún día no lo resistiré y saldré corriendo sin rumbo, solo queriéndola encontrar y vuelva a estar a mi lado.

Valerie! Que va a pasar cuando sepa que tal vez nunca vuelva a ver a su mamá, y ni ella ni yo conoceremos al bebé… Dios! Ayúdanos! Ayuda a Sam a que no le pase nada, a mi dame paciencia para soportar todo esto.

Estaba ya casi amaneciendo cuando me recosté en el sillón y estaba logrando dormir, vencido por el cansancio y el sueño, pero desperté inmediatamente al soñar que nunca más vería a Sam, por qué ella… moria! Desperté aún mas mal de lo que ya estaba.

Unas horas después llegó mi madre.

''Buenos días hijo! Cómo estás?''

''Buenos días mamá! Estoy mal, no pude descansar nada anoche, la angustia no me dejó dormir''

''No se han comunicado contigo nuevamente?''

''No, eso es lo que me tiene más preocupado… Y Valerie?

''Dijo que quería ir a casa de Carly, y la dejé un rato ahí, pero de todos modos tendrás que decirle lo de Sam''

''Lo sé mamá, es algo que también me quita el sueño''

En ese momento suena el teléfono y corrí desesperadamente a contestar.

''Bueno'' respondí.

''Queremos 50,000 dólares para mañana''

''Que?'' no podía creer que quisieran tanto dinero.

''50,000 o no los vuelves a ver con vida'' y me colgaron sin decir más.

''Que pasó hijo'' pregunto mi madre un poco preocupada.

''Quieren 50,000 dólares'' dije dejándome caer en el sillón y poniéndome las manos en la cara – y para mañana.

''Y qué piensas hacer?''

''No sé! Es fin de semana y no abren los bancos ni hoy ni mañana, y esos hombres no esperan mucho''

''Yo te puedo ayudar con un poco que tengo en mi casa, tengo algo ahorrado''

''Muchas gracias mamá, tengo que buscar la manera de conseguir ese dinero lo más rápido posible''

''De nada hijo, pero también habla con Carly, Spencer, con la mamá de Sam, su hermana, creo que también podrán ayudarte en este caso''

''Lo haré, pero… Pam, la mamá de Sam no sabe aún que ella fue… secuestrada''

''No te preocupes Freddie, yo le avisaré y seguro hará algo para conseguir el dinero''

''Gracias mamá, eres un gran apoyo en estos momentos''

**Fin del POV**

Los secuestradores volvieron a comunicarse con Freddie y él les dijo que no había podido juntar el dinero que le habían pedido, solo le faltaba cierta cantidad y les dijo que lo que le faltaba lo podría conseguir el lunes que abrieran el banco, ellos se molestaron y le dijeron a Freddie que ahora querían el doble, que tenía una semana para conseguirlo, mientras los secuestradores y Freddie hablaban Sam grito: ''_Freddie… ayúdame, por favor, sácame de aquí_'' para Freddie significaba que ella estaba bien, aún con vida y eso lo alentó a conseguir el dinero con más fuerza aún y los secuestradores solo le dijeron que esperara su llamada.

Freddie tuvo que decirle que Valerie que su mamá había sido secuestrada, la niña se puso muy triste, aunque no lograba ella asimilar la importancia de ese asunto.

Habían pasado casi 2 semanas, en ellas hubo muchas cosas; Freddie consiguió el dinero y estaba ansioso por la maldita llamada que le haría saber cómo iba a ser la entrega del dinero y la liberación de Sam, Valerie aún iba a la escuela, muy triste, y eso se reflejó en su desempeño ya le habían llamado la atención varias veces, Freddie no tenía cabeza para ello, así que Marisa era la que se hacía cargo.

Freddie había tenido las semanas más horribles de su vida, no dormía, se la pasaba pensando en Sam y en su bebé, apenas podía con él mismo y Valerie, él se había descuidado desde que todo había comenzado.

Por fin recibió la llamada…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus bueno comentarios y si gustan, dejenme sugerencias o lo que gusten. <strong>

**+ C O M E N T E N +**


	17. Cap 17, El rescate I

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAA! :D **

**Primero que nada un grandisimo LO SIENTO por tardarme tanto en actualizar esto y dejarlos con ganas de más (eso espero), la razón fueron problemas con mi computadora... perdí todos mis archivos, la historia terminada de éste FF y el comienzo de otros más.**

**iCarly no me pertenece... solo la historia.**

**Bueno, sin más Bla, bla, bla... Aqui está el siguiente Cap, DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

><p>Angustiosamente contestó el teléfono.<p>

Freddie: Bueno?

Secuestrador: _Mañana! Por la noche, nos entregarás todo el dinero… ¡Completo, sin trampas, ni policía!_

Freddie: De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Díganme que debo hacer, haré justo lo que me pidan.

Secuestrador: _En el bosque al sureste de la ciudad, no es difícil de reconocer… es único. Irás a las 9 de la noche con el dinero COMPLETO en una bolsa negra de basura…_

Freddie: Si, si, si… - respondía nerviosamente.

Secuestrador:_ Te adentrarás en el bosque y fácilmente identificarás un árbol con sus ramas en forma de X, ahí habrá un bote de basura, colocarás la bolsa y regresaras a donde estabas al principio._

Freddie: Y cuando me entregarán a mi esposa?

Secuestrador: _Algunas horas después de haber cerciorado de que no nos tuviste una trampa, solo tendrás que esperar Benson._

Freddie: Cuánto tiempo? Díganme! Prométanme que no le pasará nada malo – dijo muy alterado.

Secuestrador: _Te esperamos Benson, por el bien de tu ''familia'' – dijo antes de colgar el teléfono._

Freddie: (Caminando de un lugar a otro, con las manos en la cabeza) Mañana, mañana, mañana por fin estaré de nuevo con Sam, y toda esta maldita pesadilla por fin terminará.

De pronto la mamá se Sam aparece en la casa de su hija muy preocupada por saber algo de ella, algo raro.

Pam: (Tocando desesperadamente la puerta)

Freddie: Vooooy! Buenas tardes, Pam.

Pam: Dime, que has sabido de Sam, hay noticias?

Freddie: Si, si las hay.

Pam: Dime, buenas o malas?

Freddie: Buenas, llamaron los secuestradores y mañana en la noche les entregaré el dinero.

Pam: Y cuando te entregarán a mi hija? – preguntando casi a gritos.

Freddie: No lo sé con exactitud, solo tendré que esperar que no me tengan una trampa y me entreguen a Sam con… bien!.

Pam: (Poniéndose de pie) Como es que les darás una suma tan fuerte de dinero a esos delincuentes de mierda y no estás seguro si es que te entregarán a mi hija viva.

Freddie: Tranquilícese, Pam. Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. Dios nos hará el favor de regresarnos a Sam sana y salva, ya lo verá.

Pam: Discúlpame Freddie, pero yo no creo en milagros ni nada de eso, si tú no puedes hacer algo fuerte y seguro por ella, lo haré yo – dijo antes de salir muy enojada de la casa de Sam y Freddie.

Freddie: Espere Pam, que va a hacer? No se valla… ARRRRGH!

Ante la desesperación Freddie se dejó caer en el sillón con las manos en la cabeza, comenzando a sollozar y preguntándose a sí mismo: ''_Ya, ya no soporto más ésta situación… la quiero de vuelta, la quiero a mi lado, la quiero aquí para demostrarle que ella es la mujer que más yo amo en éste mundo, la quiero aquí para poder al fin vivir en paz y felices... ya Dios mío, dime que hice para merecer éste dolor… si yo estoy muriéndome de dolor y sufrimiento, no quiero imaginar cómo está sufriendo ella… le he fallado, le he fallado; no pude cumplirle la promesa de siempre protegerla…'' _decía llorando como un niño que le habían quitado un dulce.

Al dia siguiente con Sam

Estaba Sam dormida en un incómodo y duro piso frio con los ojos vendados, y sus manos y pies atados, pero despertó cuando escucho que alguien estaba entrando.

Sam: Quién es?

Dace: Soy yo, preciosa.

Sam: Que diablos quiere?

Dace: Calmada, fíjate en la manera en que le hablas a la persona que tiene tu vida es sus manos.

Sam: (Solo lloraba).

Dace: Aunque me cuesta decirlo, hoy por la noche te irás.

Sam: (Sorprendida) En serio? Dígame por favor que no está jugando conmigo.

Dace: (Sentándose junto a Sam y poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de ella) Si… enserio.

Sam se estremeció cuando sintió que toco su vientre, tenía miedo… pánico, pues le hizo recordar a su bebé que había muerto, hijo de ese maldito señor.

Esa noche

Freddie había estado todo el día muy preocupado, llevo a Valerie con su mamá para que se encargara de ella, y si estaba de por si nervioso le preocupaba aún más las palabras de Pam cuando habían discutido.

Con 2 horas de anticipación Freddie partió hacia el lugar pactado con una gran ilusión y esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

Con Sam

Dace le había dicho que si se portaba bien, todo sería mejor para todos. Al caer la noche 2 secuestradores con el rostro cubierto, conversaron un momento ''civilmente'' con Sam y rato y después de que Sam suplicará un buen rato logró que la desataran y le descubrieran los ojos. Dace llego, los secuestradores se fueron para recoger el dinero teniendo comunicación con su jefe por medio de radios.

Freddie caminaba temeroso por el bosque obscuro buscando el dichoso árbol, no demoro mucho en encontrar todo como se lo habían descrito y dejar la bolsa, regresó a donde comenzó y aproximadamente 1 hora después, extrañamente comenzó a escuchar sirenas de patrulla. Justo en ese momento los 2 secuestradores estaban por tomar el dinero cuando escucharon las sirenas, pero aún más cerca de ellos.

Freddie corrió hacia donde había dejado el dinero, cuando topo con un policía y Pam.

Freddie: Pam? Que está haciendo aquí? Y con la policía? – preguntó totalmente sorprendido.

Pam: Tratando de rescatar a mi hija.

Freddie: Pero…

Policía: Señor, indíquenos hacia donde fue que dejó el dinero.

Freddie: Solo sígame, Pam quédese allí – y salió corriendo, el policía tras de él.

Los secuestradores llegaron al lugar donde estaba Sam y Dace, muy agitados.

Secuestrador 1: Señor, señor…

Dace: Que pasa?

Secuestrador 2: La policía!

Dace: (Tomando su pistola) Ese idiota de Benson no valora la vida de su esposa e hijo, cierto? Nos tuvo una trampa.

Sam intento correr, pero los secuestradores la detuvieron de los brazos y Dace la tomó del cabello.

Secuestrador 2: Tenemos que irnos señor, ya!

Dace: Y lo haremos, pero quién que tiene trampas, lo paga… y muy caro – apuntado con la pistola a Sam.

Sam: Prefiero que me mate a mí antes que volver a sufrir la muerte de un hijo mio.

Dace: De que hablas estúpida?

Sam: Estuve embarazada! De… usted.

Dace: Qué?

Secuestrador 1: Señor…

Sam: Asi que si me mata, me hará un favor.

Dace: Prefiero llevarte conmigo y hacerte sufrir, ya que no tengo que lo quiero. [el dinero]

Se escuchó la voz del policía hablando con un altavoz: _''La policía está aquí, no intenten escapar'' _

Después Freddie tomo el altavoz: _''Sam, mi amor, ya estoy aquí, llegue para salvarte''._

Secuestrador 1: Señor tenemos te irnos YA! Y si nos la llevamos, solo conseguiremos que nos atrapen.

Sam: Freddie! Mi amor! – intento salir corriendo y Dace la tomo con fuerza y la empujo con una un muro de concreto quedando Sam inconsciente y los delincuentes tratando de huir… y lo lograron.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que merecian un capitulo largo; Les gusto?<strong>

**COMENTARIOS; ****COMENTARIOS; ****COMENTARIOS;**

**COMENTARIOS; ****COMENTARIOS ;****COMENTARIOS; **


	18. Cap 18, Hospital

**Fue algo complicado organizar ideas... pero quede muy conforme con el cap :)**

**Espero que les guste... LEAN!**

**iCarly no me pertencene BLA; BLA; BLA!**

* * *

><p>El policía y Freddie entraron al lugar donde estaba Sam secuestrada, al darse cuenta que los criminales habían emprendido una huida el policía salió corriendo tratando de detenerlos. Freddie comenzó a gritar desesperadamente el nombre de su esposa, tratando de encontrarla, momentos después la encontró, desvanecida e inconsciente en un piso duro, frio y sucio.<p>

**Freddie POV**

Sentía una gran emoción, por fin iba a verla, a estar con la mujer de mi vida ¡Otra vez! Pero también nervioso, nervioso de como la encontraría. De pronto ese nerviosismo se convirtió en pánico al encontrarla de la peor manera que pude haberla encontrado, fue un sentimiento horrible.

Le gritaba desesperadamente tratando de hacerla reaccionar, no estaba seguro si ella o nuestro bebé estaban bien, solo la tome en mis brazos rápidamente, tratando de buscar alguien que nos ayudara o de llevarla a un hospital. Fue algo muy cansado, pero eso no tenía importancia, camine lo más aprisa que pude hasta llegar a mi auto para llevarla a un hospital, al llegar ahí estaba la mamá de Sam, muy preocupada.

''¡Sam, Sam! ¿Qué le pasó a mi hija?'' preguntaba nerviosa.

''No lo sé, Pam, la encontré desmayada. Solo súbase al auto tenemos que ir lo más rápido posible a un hospital'' le respondí nervioso.

''De acuerdo, yo me voy en la parte de atrás cuidándola'' dijo ella, viéndose por 1era. Vez como una madre responsable.

Subí a Sam atrás con su madre y yo conducía a una velocidad increíble para mí, más de 120 Km/h eran pocos para mí, los tal vez 5 o 10 minutos hacia el hospital fueron eternos siendo que era más de media hora de ese lugar.

Durante el camino, Pam dijo algo que me alarmó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

''Freddie, algo está mal con el bebé… ¡Sam está sangrando!'' grito desesperada.

''¿QUÉ?'' pregunte incrédulo y quedándome sin palabras.

Llegamos al hospital, en verdad lucía como un loco desquiciado gritando que nos ayudaran, tome a Sam, aun inconsciente, en brazos para ingresar a Urgencias donde doctores me indicaron que la acostara en una camilla, mientras se la llevaban a no sé dónde un doctor me preguntaba qué había pasado.

No sé en qué momento las lágrimas me traicionaron y en ese momento era poco lo que me permitían hablar, de hecho fue un milagro que con los nervios como los tenía pudiéramos llegar bien al hospital.

''Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?'' me preguntaba el doctor.

''Solo atiéndala, ¡No permita que nada malo les pase a mi esposa o a mi hijo!'' le exigía tomándolo por la camisa.

''Necesito que me diga que sucedió''.

''No lo sé, solo la encontré desmayada, venía sangrando… estuvo secuestrada por mucho tiempo…'' le respondía, apenas si podía hablar.

''De acuerdo, iré a atenderla… lo mantendremos informado'' dijo retirándose.

Yo solo me quede ahí, Pam me tomo por los hombros para que me sentara, donde solo pude poner mis manos sobre mi cara, y llorando tal como un niño que había perdido un juguete nuevo.

''Tranquilo, también estoy preocupada… pero todo saldrá bien'' trataba Pam de tranquilizarme.

Solo asentía, sin contestación alguna.

''Disculpa que me valla, pero tengo que irme, mañana vengo temprano''

''No se preocupe, yo la mantendré al tanto de todo'' le respondí.

Ella se fue me quedé solo, podría asegurar que tan solo en 10 minutos me vi totalmente desesperado, quería golpearme con algo y sentir que tan solo era todo un maldito sueño, pero no lo era. Una enfermera noto en el estado en el que me encontraba, estuvo a punto de llevarme a que me inyectaran un tranquilizante, obviamente no quería despegarme de ahí esperando noticias de Sam, así que ella me recomendó que llamara a alguien para que me hiciera compañía, así que pensé: Carly.

La llamé

''Carly?''

''_¿Si, Freddie? ¿Cómo estás?_''

''Mal… encontramos a Sam, ella está muy mal, estoy aquí… solo, en el hospital, esperando a que me den noticias de ella y de nuestro bebé… Carly, ellos están mal'' dije apunto de derramar lágrimas de nuevo.

''_¿Qué? Freddie… lo siento mucho. En este momento no puedo ir para allá, mi bebé esta enfermito y Denni no está. Pero en cuanto llegue Denni voy inmediatamente al hospital… avísame lo que suceda, por favor._''

''Está bien, Carly, comprendo''

Horas, horas, horas y horas estuve esperando una noticia que me sacara de esta maldita angustia que siento que me come, las enfermeras estaban hartas de que a cada momento preguntara por alguna noticia… hasta que el doctor se apareció.

''¡Doctor!'' casi grite ''¿Cómo está mi esposa… y mi hijo?''.

''Creo que no le tengo buenas noticias''

''¡Dígame lo que sea!'' exigí.

''Su esposa está muy mal, una situación crítica, puesto que durante las semanas que estuvo secuestrada no tomo unas pastillas que le habían sido recetadas para las náuseas, lo que provoco que como síntomas de su embarazo ella tuviera vómitos, que para nada son perjudiciales''

''¿Entonces?'' pregunte confundido.

''Lo malo fue que ella no se alimentó de absolutamente casi nada, su estómago estaba prácticamente vacio y con los vómitos que sufría ella se vio muy perjudicada también con el golpe en la cabeza''.

''Y… ¿El bebé?''

''¡No le mentiré! Ella sufrió una caída, fuerte, su esposa al sufrir la caída golpeó su vientre y su cabeza, fue algo grave y muy fuerte para el bebé, aparte de que dejo de recibir alimentación por parte de su madre, el bebé…''

''¡Dígamelo ahora!''

''El bebé… está en peligro de muerte''

* * *

><p><strong>Cuentenle a SeddieLOVE9 que les pareció el Cap &amp; COMENTEN!<strong>

**Mañana actualizo la otra historia.**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR... BAY!**


	19. Cap 19, A punto de perderlos

**Hola, chicos. Aquí les dejo el siguiente Cap. DISFRUTEN!**

**iCarly no me pertenece...BLABLABLA(8)**

* * *

><p>''No, no, no, no… ¡No!'' me decía a mí mismo.<p>

''Tranquilícese señor, por favor'' me decía el doctor.

''Usted tiene la obligación de salvar a mi esposa y a mi hijo ¡Es su trabajo!'' le exigía energéticamente.

''Por supuesto, es lo que todos los doctores buscamos para nuestros pacientes. Bueno, me retiro, después vendré a darle noticias''

''…¡Gracias!'' dije un poco resignado y calmado.

Volví a sentarme en el sillón de la sala de espera, eran tantas las horas que tenía sin dormir que el sueño estaba por vencerme, sentía como mis ojos se cerraban por sí mismos. Momentos después llegó Carly.

''¡Freddie! ¿Cómo está Sam?'' me pregunto preocupada.

Yo sólo, sin palabras, le pedí a Carly un abrazo de amigos que en verdad necesitaba.

Y apenas logré decirle ''Sam está mal y el bebé… en peligro de muerte'' con voz quebrada.

''Lo siento mucho'' se le notaba tristeza.

Después de un largo momento de silencio, hablé.

''Oye, ¿Qué has sabido de mi hija?''

''Le llame a tu madre antes de venirme para acá y dijo que la niña está muy muy triste, y llora mucho por su mamá y su hermanito''

''Mi princesa… ¡Pobre de ella!'' con todo esto por un momento me olvide de ella… definitivamente mal padre.

Tomé mi celular y llame a mi madre.

Después regresé con Carly.

''Hable con mi madre y le pedí que trajera a Valerie''

''Me parece bien. Oye, creo que deberías ir a tu casa a tomar un baño, comer algo y descansar, esto también ha sido muy duro para ti''

''Agradezco tu preocupación, pero yo no salgo de aquí si no es con Sam y nuestro bebé sanos y salvos''.

''Entiendo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la Cafetería a comer algo?'' me invitaba ella.

''Pero… está bien, vamos'' le aceptaba su pequeña invitación. ''Bien y cuéntame ¿Cómo está tu familia? Denni y tu bebé.

''Oh, muy bien gracias a Dios, ya sabes Denni lleno de trabajo y el bebé tenía un poco de gripa, pero ya se está poniendo mejor''

''Me alegro''

Después seguimos conversando acerca de lo horribles que habían sido éstos días. Hasta que ella me hizo una pregunta un poco extraña y aún más la respuesta.

''Pues… por lo que sé, es muy poco probable que el bebé y Sam se salven''.

''Aunque me cueste reconocerlo… así es'' dije muy triste.

''Oww, lo siento mucho, por ti y por Sam, pobre de ella. Sería algo demasiado duro si vuelve a sufrir una situación igual''.

''¿Una situación igual? ¿Igual a cuál?'' pregunte totalmente confundido.

Carly se puso nerviosa, debió haber sido algo serio, pero no pudo contestarme ni yo hacerla que me dijera una respuesta convincente, pues mi madre entro en ese momento con Valerie.

Mi pobre hija estaba muy triste, en cuanto me vio salió corriendo a abrazarme, llorando como nunca la había escuchado llorar.

Me hinqué para poderla abrazar, sentí como su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, ella me abrazaba muy fuerte, buscando consuelo en su padre. Ella solo me decía: ''_Papá… ¿Dónde está mi mamá?_ ¡_Quiero que regrese con nosotros y también mi hermanito_''. Me sorprendió como una niña tan pequeñita podía sentirse así de triste, y aún sido como lo era Sam, para ser presisos sus palabras me rompieron el corazón, fue realmente difícil contener las lágrimas.

Me levante y comencé a hablar con mi madre.

''¿Cómo están ellos?'' me preguntaba preocupada.

''Muy mal, mamá… en peligro de muerte'' era realmente difícil tener que repetir tantas veces que los seres por los que vives están casi a punto de morir.

''¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Ya entraste a verla?''

''No, mamá. No me han permitido la entrada, desde que la traje no la he vuelto a ver'' dije un poco molesto.

''¡No te preocupes, hijo! Tengo un amigo doctor que trabaja aquí…''

''¿El anciano que aun vive con su madre?''

''No. Otro, trataré de hacer algo para que podamos ver a Sam''

Ella se fue, y hable con mi hija.

''¿Tienes hambre, mi amor?''

''Si, papi. ¡Quiero unas galletas!''

''Vamos a comprarlas''.

Le compre unas galletas, y 2 cafés; uno para mí y otro para Carly.

''Oye, Valerie, no te preocupes, linda. Tu mami y tu hermanito van a estar bien, y luego todos juntos nos pasearemos. ¿Confias en mi?'' preguntaba Carly a mi hija.

''Si, tía Carly''.

En ese momento regresó mi madre y nos dijo que había conseguido un permiso especial y que los 4 podríamos entrar a verla, pero por 2 personas a la vez. Decidimos que entraríamos primero Valerie y yo.

''¿En qué habitación está Sam, mamá?''

''432''

''Vamos, papi ¡Rápido!'' me apuraba Valerie, en verdad era valiente.

Era un hospital realmente grande, fue un poco difícil encontrar la habitación de Sam, pero finalmente la encontramos. Entramos y ahí estaba ella… tirada en una cama, con un montón de aparatos a sus lados. Fue algo muy terrible para mí, Valerie solo corrió a abrazarla, estuvimos un rato ahí, ambos tristes.

Después llegó un doctor y me dijo que teníamos que salir, pero lo convencí de que nos dejara un momento más, pero solo me lo permitió a mí y Valerie salió. Me quedé solo con Sam.

''Sam… ha sido mucho tiempo el que hemos estado alejados… estamos todos tristes y preocupados por ti, te queremos con nosotros. Valerie ha estado muy triste, ha bajado su rendimiento en la escuela, incluso se ha alejado un poco de la comida y yo… estoy que me vuelvo loco, no sabes como he estado tan aterrorizado, tengo pánico de que algo les pueda pasar a ti… o a nuestro bebé…'' hablaba con ella.

De pronto ese estúpido aparato empezó a indicar que algo estaba mal, me preocupe y rápidamente llegaron doctores que me exigieron que saliera.

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE LES PARECIO? C O M E E N T A A R I I I O O O O O S S please :)<strong>

**Procuraré no tardar tanto para actualizar ésta y la otra historia.**

**COMENTEN! AMO sus coments... I luv u guys.**


	20. Cap 20, El 'error' que AMO

**Hello everybody :) Aqui esta el sig capitulo... Se acerca el final de ésta historia. Talvez llegue hasta 25 caps mas o menos.**

**iCarly no me pertenece... BlaBlaBla'**

* * *

><p>No podía hacer más que salir, pero me quede ahí afuera de la habitación de Sam esperando que me dijeran que no era nada malo, aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que había algo malo… muy malo.<p>

Un rato después de caminar de un lado a otro caminando desesperado, un doctor salió, su cara no lucía buenas noticias.

''¿Qué pasa? ¡Dígame ahora!'' exigía yo.

''El bebé… estuvo a punto de morir, su pequeño corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos, pero logramos restablecerlo, fue difícil pero sigue con vida''.

''Muchas gracias, doctor. Mi esposa ¿Cómo está mi esposa?''.

''Ella prácticamente sigue igual, no presenta avances ni retrocesos. Pero creo que es algo bueno. Entonces, le seguiremos informando como van ellos''.

''Gracias''.

Regresé a la Sala de Espera, todos pudieron ver como venía triste y desganado, pudieron imaginar que las cosas no estaban muy bien, nadie me pregunto nada, solo me abrazaron en señal de apoyo, era tan significativo para mí.

Mi pequeña… estaba sentadita en una esquina de una pared, llorando solita. Era muy feo ver como ella se desahogaba sola.

''¿Princesa?'' me acercaba a ella ¿Cómo estás?''

''Bien, papi'' me respondía con pocas ganas.

''Y… ¿Cómo te sientes?''.

''Solo quiero que mi mami vuelva con nosotros''.

''Y volverá… volverá, mi amor''.

La levante del piso y yo me senté en un sillón y la senté en mis piernas, la abrace y ella poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Carly se la llevó a dormir a su casa y todos se fueron… otra vez me quede solo.

Horas después el sueño termino venciéndome.

Tal vez una hora después llego el doctor y me dijo que el bebé ya estaba bien, fuera de peligro. Eso me emocionó mucho, por fin una buena noticia, también me dijo que Sam estaba bien, pero no había despertado. El doctor me convenció de ir a una pequeña habitación a descansar, más bien me sugirió que me fuera a mi casa, pero al ver que no me iría me permitió quedarme en una pequeña habitación.

El saber que ya Sam y nuestro bebé estaban bien me relajo mucho y por fin pude dormir un rato, exactamente no supe cuánto fue el tiempo que dormí. De pronto entre sueños empecé a escuchar gritos de niño, tal vez niña, se notaba que el pequeño (a) estaba feliz, después volví a quedarme dormido e instantes después llego Valerie.

''Papi, papi, ¡Papi! ¡Despierta! Ándale, despiértate ya'' me decía golpeándome con una almohada.

''¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Por qué vienes así?'' le preguntaba yo.

''Mi mami, mi mami ¡Ya despertó!'' me dijo muy feliz.

''¿Qué dices?'' pregunte un poco incrédulo. Después volteé a ver a Carly que estaba viendo feliz a Valerie y me dijo

''¡Es cierto! Sam ha despertado, Freddie''.

Salí corriendo a su habitación muy emocionado, lo siento por la enfermera que se atravesó en mi camino, entre y estaba con los ojos cerrados, por un momento creí que había sido una broma, pero… ella… ¡Abrió los ojos!

''¡SAM!'' exclame.

''¡¿Si?'' me respondía un poco extraña.

''No tienes idea de cuando te he extrañado todo éste tiempo, me alegro tanto de que por fin podamos estar juntos''.

''¿Disculpa? ¿Te conozco?'' me preguntaba y me confundía mucho.

''Sam ¿No recuerdas? Soy yo, Freddie.''

''Hmm…''

''¿…Sam?'' preguntaba un poco asustado ''¿Perdiste la…?''.

''¡No! Solo bromeaba, bebé''.

''¡Sam!'' exclame molesto ''¡No sabes cómo extrañaba a esa pequeña Sam bromista!''

''Yo a ti también''

''Pero me asustaste, Samantha''.

''Odio que me digas Samantha, lo sabes Fredward''.

''Lo siento, pero tú no sabes todo lo que pase solo por imaginar que nunca volvería a verlos, a ti y a nuestro bebé'' dije poniendo mi mano sobre su vientre.

''¡Perdóname, bebé! Yo también sufrí mucho, tuve… mucho miedo y… ¡¿Cómo está mi bebé?''.

Estaba pensando decirle que él/ella estuvo a punto de morir, pero no tenía caso alguno si el bebé ya estaba bien, solo la iba a ser preocuparse sin razón alguna.

''Él está bien''

''¡Gracias! ¿Sabes, Freddie? Ya me quiero ir.

''Lo veo difícil, estuviste muy grave, y no te ayudaré a convencer al doctor para que te deje salir, tienes que estar perfecta para cuando salgas de aquí… no quiero nada de recaídas''.

''Tú me cuidas demasiado, me sobreproteges'' dijo un poco molesta.

''Solo lo necesario, y solo porque eres lo más importante para mí en la vida''.

''Lo sé, lo sé. Oye ¿Dónde está Valerie? Extraño a mi pequeña.''

''Imagino que está en la Sala de Espera… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo es que dices que extrañas a Valerie, si ella fue la que me dijo que ya habías despertado''.

''Yo creo que Carly se lo dijo, ella estaba aquí cuando desperté… Pero ¿Por qué hablan como si hubiera estado dormida por años?''

''Fue mucho tiempo para mí''

''Dile a Carly que traiga a Valerie''

''De acuerdo, pero también quieren verte tu madre, mi madre, Spencer y su esposa… Todos estábamos preocupados por ti''.

''¡Preocupones!'' dijo de manera divertida.

''¡Malagradecida!'' respondí de la misma manera.

Todos entraron a verla, platicaron un rato y se fueron, Valerie se fue con su abuela Pam y Carly pidió quedarse a solas con Sam.

**Fin del POV**

Freddie salió dejándolas solas.

Carly: Me alegro mucho de que estés bien, amiga.

Sam: Gracias, Carls.

Carly: ¡Te admiro, Sam!

Sam: …¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto confundida.

Carly: ¡Tu fortaleza! Como es posible que soportes tanto. Quiero decir, que te hayas embarazado a las 16 y hayas querido tener a tu bebé totalmente sola…

Sam: Te recuerdo que nunca estuve sola, siempre los tuve a ustedes.

Carly: Pero no es lo mismo tener amigos, que al padre de tu bebé. Como sea, todo lo que te sacrificaste y trabajaste por sacar a tu hija adelante, volver con Freddie, ser secuestrada, y a punto de morir junto con tú bebé.

Sam: (Interrumpía) Y perder un… - dijo como no queriendo decirlo.

Carly: ¿Un bebé, un hijo?

Sam: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes, Carlotta Shay?

Carly: Perdóname por no decírtelo antes, pero yo sé que fuiste violada… que quédate embarazada y sola otra vez… y por si fuera poco… perdiste a tu bebé, y ni siquiera lo sabías.

[Freddie escucho la conversación de Carly y Sam; ya que él al estar solo en la Sala de Espera se dio cuenta que había descuidado su trabajo y decidió que tenía que ir, aunque sea una hora para no perder su puesto, había ido a la habitación de Sam para avisar que se iría cuando escucho una parte de la vida de su mujer, la cual desconocía.]

Sam: (No pudo contener las lágrimas) No deberías admirarme, no es una habilidad o una virtud sobrevivir a todo lo que he vivido… A veces me pregunto ¿Porque, Dios? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué todo lo malo me tiene que pasar a mí? O ¿Para que ésta prueba? Pero… he sobrevivido todas esas duras pruebas gracias a mi hija.

Carly no pudo evitar también comenzar a llorar con las palabras de Sam, un lado sensible de ella, que pocas veces le había visto.

Sam: Mi hija… ese ''error'' que cometí en la juventud, un ''error'' que Freddie y yo cometimos inconscientemente, pero hoy, hoy no me arrepiento de ese ''error'' que para mí no es un error… es mi razón de vida, por Valerie, por ella es que aguanté todo lo que viví y aguantaré lo que tenga que vivir, y ahora también por éste bebé (llevándose la mano al vientre). Reconozco que ahora cuento con Freddie… y lo amo, pero jamás lo pondría a él antes que a mis hijos, puedo dejarlo de amar, puede abandonarme o dejarme de amar, pero mis hijos… son mi todo.

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACION; Los 2 últimos parrafos que dijo Sam, Freddie no lo escuchó, se fue desconcertado a su trabajo!<strong>

**Oigan, no sé, pero esta ultima parte me conmovio mucho :'D Pero lo importante es ¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿LES GUSTO?...**

** C O O M E E N T A R I I O S S **


End file.
